The One
by xxteamjasperxx
Summary: It takes guts to talk to a girl. It takes balls to actually ask her out. Here's Tyler's story on trying to get the girl he wants.  lemon and language advisory. Read at own risk.
1. Introduction

**Hello all, this is the Tyler/ Blake story a couple of you have asked me to write. Sorry it took so long to post, real life stuff came up. Anyways, I also took the time to start the story. I'm going to try and post at least two chapters every update. Not sure when I'll update, so just keep an eye out. For those of you, who have read the Dani and Reid stories (Falling In Love With My Best Friend, Maybe Forever and Our Forever) I know I said I was going to write another story for them, but I thought about and I'm not going to. I just can't think of any more ideas for the two of them. Also in this story you're going to learn some things about Dani, please don't hate me when you do find out about one of those instances. **

**Please bear with me on this story. I'm not used to writing a story in all guy POV. So the if the first couple of chapters feel slow, sorry about that, gotta get into the groove of things, it's not like writing random POV's of a guys world. And if any of you have some pointers on writing a story in a guys POV let me know, send me a PM or in the review whatever is easier for you. One with the story I guess. **

* * *

**The One**

**The girl:  
**_Girl: Check._  
_Hair color: blonde_  
_Eye color: blue_  
_Short or tall: Tall_  
_Talk to her: yes_  
_Friends: yes_

**The Problem  
**_Ever have a girlfriend: yes._  
_When: freshman year_  
_length: one month_  
_reason for breakup: couldn't tell you_  
_Good at talking to girls: No._  
_Talk to girls at all: yeah, not many_  
_Awkward hen talking about sexual activities: yes_  
_Does said girl have boyfriend: No_  
_Does she like you: Not that I know of_  
_Balls to ask her out: no_

I stared down at the paper. My best friend wrote down questions regarding the girl and what my problem was. I couldn't talk to a girl to save my life. I didn't know whether to get the help from them or not. I liked her definitely but it felt like it was always awkward when we were alone. Why couldn't I have the smooth talking skills like Reid did when it came to girls. Gah this was ridiculous, I just needed to get the guts and ask her out.

But for some reason this girl made me feel different. My heart would beat faster, my palms would get sweaty and I'd get more tongue tied than before when talking to her. I just didn't understand. When talking to my best friend, she said that maybe this girl was the one.

Could she be right? Could she be the one?

* * *

**I don't own anything other than my characters.  
If you want to see what my girls look like, they're on my profile.  
****If you want you can read the other stories too on the covenant boys well really just Reid. **


	2. One

**Let's see. So this is the first chapter. I warn you now, that the first couple of chapters are going to be slow moving. I'm pretty sure that I didn't say in the Reid/Dani stories when they started dating. I'm starting this in the middle of 10th grade for them, the second semester of the school year. Anways, I hope you like the chapter feel free to let me know what you think. :) **

**

* * *

**

**First Meeting**

Sophomore year was half way over and Dani already had new friends well more or less frenemies. Currently, I was trying to wake my roommate and best friend, Reid Garwin.

"Dude, get your ass up!" I said hitting my pain in the ass friend.

Reid's blond hair poked out of the comforter on his bed.

"I'll get baby girl and sick her on you. You do remember what happened the last time right?" I asked.

He visibly shuddered as he remembered the details of what happened the last time. Oh boy how do I remember it like it was yesterday. Of course it was about two weeks ago but still I can see the redhead basically pouncing on Reid scaring the shit out of him.

"_Get up!" I yelled at Reid._

_Nothing; great, not only was I most likely going to be late for class so was he. It was bad enough to be roommates with him but having almost every single class with him was just brutal. I always had to make sure he was getting up because he doesn't know how to set his alarm clock._

_I've been going at to get him awake for the past ten minutes and I wasn't getting anywhere. The last resort was baby girl. And usually that wasn't a pretty site. I quickly sent her a text telling her to come wake Reid up. Not even five minutes later, Dani was coming into the room dropping her bag on the floor._

"_Won't get up?" her voice rang out through the room._

"_Pretty much," I declared._

"_Watch and learn."_

_I watched as she basically pounced on the sleep figure in the bed._

"_Jesus Christ get the fuck off of me!" Reid yelled._

"_Get up bub," Dani said._

"_I'm up, Jesus."_

_Dani got off of his back watching him scramble to get ready._

I laughed at the memory.

"Let's go baby boy," Reid said heading out of the door.

I grabbed my bag and followed him to our first class of the day. Once in there we found our usual spots in the back of the room. One by one each classmate started filing in. I could already tell that today wasn't going to be anything exciting. Just the normal bull that goes on around here. So class dragged on and on, I took notes while Reid slept.

When our third class came around, Reid and I were in our usual spots watching people come in. Then I saw someone I didn't recognize walking with Dani. She was about a head taller than her. Blond hair, blue eyes from what I could tell and legs going on for miles. I know that most agreed Baby girl was one of the few girls that could pull off the school uniform but this girl hell she was pulling it off I don't think she even realized it. I made eye contact with Dani, who motioned up towards us, most likely telling her who we were. The girl suddenly looked up at us, I don't know if she was making eye contact with me but I think she was, because she looked away suddenly, a red tint coming on to her cheeks.

"Ty, who is that?" Reid asked.

"Why would I know?" I asked.

He slumped back in his seat watching this new girls every move. She sat down beside Dani about three rows in front of us. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I knew Reid was already plotting to get her in his bed.

When lunch rolled around, I was anxious. I knew that she was going to have the same lunch shift as us because she had been in most of baby girls classes (and mine).

"Have you figured out who she is?" Reid asked Caleb.

"No. Not yet," Caleb answered.

Our friends piled around our table.

"They're nice I promise," I heard Dani say.

I looked over at her. She was walking with _her _again. Lexi was walking with them as well.

"Bub move down," Dani demanded.

Reid moved down letting the three girls sit. I studied the blond. Her eyes were crystal blue, her wasn't bottled blond it was natural, unlike most of the girls around here.

"Right this is Blake," Dani said, "Blake that's Caleb, you met Pouge and that's Kate, Reid and Tyler."

Blake was an usual name for a girl. She smiled slightly, clearly uncomfortable with all the eyes on her. I noticed Dani watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing baby boy," she smirked.

I knew she was up to something. I just let it go on by, I didn't feel like figuring out what it was all about. Lunch dragged on slowly. I didn't really talk to Blake, she seemed to warm up to everyone once they stopped staring at her. I found out she's from Ohio. Her parents moved out here for some job opportunity. She didn't go into much detail but I could tell she wasn't on scholarship. She had two brothers, one that was seventeen and then one that was only four.

Once lunch was over, I walked to my next class.

"Tyler, oh I hope that's right," I heard behind me.

I turned around to see Blake walking towards me.

"You have it right," I said.

"Oh thank god," she smiled

"What's wrong?"

"How do you get to...oh what's his name...Jenkins."

"Just follow me, that's who I have."

We walked in silence towards the classroom.

"If I get your name wrong, I'm sorry," Blake apologized, "I suck at remembering names."

"Oh it's okay. I have the same problem," I told.

She smiled slightly.

"If you want you can..." I started.

"Blake!" I heard Megan yell.

"Thanks for walking me," Blake said.

Before I could say anything, she was already walking away. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that she just blew me off slightly. Okay, well technically it wasn't blowing off, she just didn't really talk to me. It's not like we knew each other but still. Oh god, I was starting to sound like Reid. He hated it when a girl didn't give him the light of day. Oh I don't want to be like him. I shuddered at the thought. The rest of school was long. She was in four of my six classes. She either sat with someone else or Dani was in between us. Oh the torture. I couldn't handle. I really hoped Dani didn't figure any of this out, she'll ride my ass about it until I do something. I just met the girl and I felt something this couldn't be normal.

* * *

**Like always I don't own anything covenant related.  
Reviews would be lovely :) **


	3. Two

**Here is chapter 2 of the updates. I'm not sure when I will be able to update again. I'm either at work or school. But hopefully I'll try and update by Thursday if not before depending on when I get the chance, but I'm going to shoot for Thursday enjoy!**

* * *

**You Can't Lie**

A month and half, well one long ass month and a half, and nothing has changed. Yeah we've gotten to be good friends and all but I felt like there was supposed to be something more between us. I learned a lot about her. It turns out her name isn't really Blake, it's actually Laken. When I asked how she got the nickname, she threatened me and told me that her full name was Laken Belle Smith. She was too much of a tomboy when she was younger so her dad just started calling her Blake and it just stuck.

Like all of us guys expected we made it onto the swim team. So with that every day after school we had practice. So my routine is as follows: sleep, school, practice, homework, sleep and hit repeat. Did I eat in there? Yeah here and there, nah I'm kidding baby girl made sure we had food whenever we got out of practice.

Currently I was freaking out. I had a test in my algebra class that I didn't study for. It's not like I didn't need to know it but I always needed to make sure I kept up my four point oh.

"Tyler calm the fuck down!" Dani whispered harshly.

"I didn't get to study last night," I complained.

"You know this stuff inside and out."

She rolled her eyes at me as our teacher handed out the test. Dani did have a point, I did know this stuff inside and out. I could do this in my sleep. I was a tutor for this after all, mainly helping Dani since she sucks at math. I stared at the piece of paper in front of us. We had all of class to do it, so that wasn't too bad, and we could leave after we finished it.

I felt like I flew through it. I noticed Dani was still struggling and was one of the last ones with the tests in front of them. I decided to wait for her. I watched her type something in her calculator, write something down, check it, then erase it. She was the last one out of the class.

"How'd you do?" I asked.

I wasn't paying attention, until I felt her punch me.

"Seriously, you saw me, what did you get for question ten," she asked.

"That was the one with factoring?"

"Sure."

"I got x equals negative 12."

"Wtf."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure you did fine," I said.

"Right, math and I are like oil and water, tooth paster and orange juice," she grumbled.

I walked her to her room before heading to the gym to get ready for practice. Practice, yeah, was practice. We had a hard one because some of the team mates decided to fuck around and not listen to the coach. Gay.

All I wanted to do was go to sleep and not have to worry about anything. Luckily it was Friday so that means I can just do my homework tomorrow or Sunday. When I got back to the room, Reid was already there getting changed.

"We're going to Nicky's you comin'?" he asked.

"No."

"B's going to be there."

I looked over at him.

"Seriously baby boy, don't act like you don't like her," Reid said pulling on a shirt.

"I never said I didn't like her," I said.

"Get dressed your coming along."

I inwardly groaned. It's not that I didn't want to go, it's just apparently we aren't on the same level and didn't really hang out. Once I was dressed, we stopped at Dani's dorm and headed to my Hummer and was on our way to Nicky's. Blake was already inside with the rest of our friends. Not that I minded but I somehow got placed beside her.

"Hello," I smiled.

"Hey," she smiled back.

"How'd you do on the English paper?"

"I got an eight nine. You?"

"Ninety two."

"So you've figured out how Jenkins grades? Please tell me the secret."

"Couldn't tell you. The last paper I got an eighty five."

"I helped you with that paper!" Dani interjected.

Both of us looked over at her.

"Seriously you got an eighty nine? What the hell?" Dani asked.

"Apparently I didn't do the work cited page right and the set up was wrong."

"That's so freaking stupid."

"Baby girl I got three points off."

"Oh well that's not too bad I guess."

I rolled my eyes as she turned her attention back towards Reid.

"Anyways, did you want something to drink or eat?" I asked.

"No I'm good, thanks," she answered.

Well I tried. The rest of the night felt awkward. Like she wasn't even interested in me other than friends. By the time we all were leaving, I truly knew she wasn't interested in my like that. Sure she was nice but she gave me that I don't want you like that vibe. It's not like I was giving it off, I could barely talk to a girl without getting nervous. What about Dani? That's a different story, we've known each other since we were in diapers, it's not like I wanted her in that way, we used to take baths together when we were younger, we weren't into each other.

Reid was off with some girl, and I was walking baby girl back to her dorm.

"You like her don't you?" Dani asked softly.

"Like who?" I asked back.

"Blake."

"No. Friend wise yeah. More than friends not so much."

"Right."

"Baby girl I swear, I don't."

We stopped in front of her door, I knew and she knew that her roommate was already fast asleep. Nope never mind there was a tie on the door.

"Come on," I said.

She was spending the night.

"Anyways, do you or don't you?" She pressed.

"I don't."

I was lying and she knew it. We quietly got ready for bed. She threw on a pair of Reid's sweatpants and an old shirt, that went down to her knees. She curled into my side as we laid there.

"Tell me something," she said.

"Something."

"Why do you like her?"

"I don't like her."

"Just hypothetically speaking that you like her."

"Hypothetically. She's funny, sweet, kind. Knows her stuff."

"Physically."

"Pretty blue eyes."

"Anything else?"

"She's not just hot she's pretty."

"And?"

"I don't like her like that."

I heard her sigh, as we laid their in the darkness.

"You can't lie baby boy," Dani mumbled into my cloth covered shirt.

Yeah, she had a point. I can't lie.

* * *

**like always I don't own anything covenant related.  
Yay or nay? Let me know what you think. **


	4. Three

**I'm getting these up a lot faster than I thought I was going to. As for the Dani situation, you'll find out I'm talking about in the next chapter..I think. Anyways, I hope awkwardness came across some of the interactions between Blake and Tyler came out, if not, I'll work on it. I have read _The Red Convertable_, it does deal with PTSD and I actually did a report for my English class in college, (I got an A- by the way). Right, I was hoping for more reviews, thanks kvsgrl you rock :), so maybe if you feel it in your heart you'll hit the little green button. I want to know what you all think and feedback helps me out to make sure I'm going in the right direction with this. All righty then, on with the reading. **

* * *

**English Partner**

So you want to know what's going on with the whole Blake situation? Yeah, nothing. Friends that's it. I don't have the balls to ask her out and I don't have the balls to find out if she even likes me that way. So instead, I have pushed my feelings in the back of my mind.

"Mr. Simms you'll be with Ms. Smith for this project," Professor Jenkins said.

What the? Joy, this is exactly what I wanted.

"So what did you want to do this on?" I asked sitting down beside me.

"I saw that there was the short story _The Red Convertible_ we could do something about PTSD," she suggested.

I guess me not saying anything wasn't the best thing.

"Or we could do something else," she said quickly.

"No I'm sorry, I like it..." I trailed.

"I fee like there is a but coming on."

"It hits close to home."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know."

"It's fine. When do we need to pick a topic by?"

"Friday."

"Can I let you know? I need to talk to D...someone first."

She looked at me funny at my slight slip up. I didn't feel comfortable doing this subject without talking to Dani first. She was the one I was worried about. Yeah we weren't in the same class but I knew that she had Jenkins next class and when we told him the ideas he would probably throw a couple out there and Dani would know and I just don't want her to have a meltdown.

As soon as the bell rang, I was out of my seat and the first one out of the room. I knew Blake already thought I was shy enough, hell I was and I'm man enough to admit but that's besides the point, anyways, I just knew that she was already seeing me in that friend light and my reaction wasn't helping anymore when I ran out the room.

When I got to my next class Caleb and Kate were already in our usual area.

"What is wrong with you?" Caleb asked.

"All right, so Blake is my partner for a project in English. Well one of the short stories on the list is _The Red Convertible_. Well she suggested we do PTSD. I was like shit, I don't know how well that'll be because you know how Jenkins is and if he thinks an idea is good, he'll tell the rest of his classes that someone chose PTSD and that he'd most likely tell them who it was and that would be Blake and I and I know baby girl has him this class period and I knew if I agreed with it she would probably kill me for not talking to her first. And I literally ran out of the classroom to get away because I almost gave it away on who it hit close to home with and now I know she thinks I'm a freak."

Both of my friends looked at me like I was completely nuts. Well I did basically tell them almost in one breath.

"Okay, so you and Blake are partners for English," Kate said.

"Yes."

"And when she suggested PTSD you almost blew it about baby girls you know," Caleb said.

"Right."

"And then you freaked out and ran out of the room to here," Kate said.

"Exactly."

"Without talking to her?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah."

"And now you think she thinks you're a freak."

"Exactly."

Both of them looked at me. Before they could say anything our teacher came in and started class. I took notes, and tired to focus on what was going on but I just couldn't help but think about everything that happened last class. When the last bell of the day rang, I went out looking for Dani. I needed to ask her.

I caught glimpses of her red hair with Reid but none of these freshman would just move.

"Baby girl!" I yelled.

Both of my friends turned around looking at me as I ran up to them. I didn't want anyone else around hearing this conversation and luckily we didn't have practice today so we headed back to mine and Reid's dorm room.

"What has your panties in a twist baby boy?" Reid asked, flopping down his bed.

I watched as Dani snuggled into Reid's side. Those two should be dating but that's besides the point.

"Okay so Blake and I are in English class together, wait you know that. Anyways, we have this project and Jenkins paired us up together. One of the short stories is _The Red Convertible_. She suggested we do PTSD. I was like holy shit, what if we decide to do and we all know how Jenkins is if he likes the idea he'll tell his other classes about it and sometimes say who's doing it and I know you have him right after my class and I know if I would've agreed with it, that you would probably kill me for not talking to you first. I literally ran out of the classroom to get away because I almost gave it away on who it hit close to home with and now I know she thinks I'm a freak."

Three things happened in that moment. Dani's face turned red, Reid's mouth dropped open and I was hit with a pillow.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Dani all but yelled.

"I'm sorry. I should've just shot the idea down but she looked really interested in the subject and I know that..."

"Tyler why didn't you just say yes?"

"Because..wait what?"

"I wouldn't, well I can't say I wouldn't have cared, but you could've told Jenkins not to tell anyone about your subject. I'm glad you wanted to tell me before anything."

"So you are okay with it?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't have just said that."

"You are amazing baby girl."

"I know."

I rolled my eyes at her moment of cockiness.

"She should be at her dorm," Dani told.

"Which is where?" I asked.

"Four doors up from mine across the hall."

She could've told me a number. I quickly changed and headed out to figure out which room was Blake's. I stopped at Dani's, walked up four doors and looked across the hall. I knocked on the door, waiting for her or her roommate to open. The door open revealing a short brown haired girl.

Jessica. Joy.

"Blake in?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jessica answered.

"Can I talk to her please?"

"Yeah."

She stared at me for a second before turning back inside. Blake's blond haired head popped out from the door.

"Tyler!"

She seemed surprised.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Yeah, give me a second."

She disappeared before reappearing, shutting the door behind her.

"She get's nosey at times," Blake told.

"Yeah, I know biggest gossiper since freshman year, worse then Kira," I said.

"I don't know...oh Kira the frizzy haired chick?"

"Yeah the one and only."

"So what did you need?"

"The project."

"I said we can choose..."

"No, I talked to who I needed to talk to and they're okay with it if you still wanted to do it, PTSD I mean."

"Really? Oh this is awesome. My mom's a psychiatrist and she knows stuff and I can ask her...oh I'm rambling. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Happens to me too."

"We'll tell our teacher tomorrow than."

"Okay. When did you want to um, start researching?"

"Whenever really, I can't this weekend though. I'm going back home for a birthday celebration thing."

"Oh that's fine. Monday then? I have family stuff going on and then swim meets this Friday so..."

"Yeah that's fine. We can find some stuff this weekend and then compare notes?"

"Umm, yeah, that's fine."

Why does this conversation feel awkward?

"Well I'm going to go and do my homework now," she said.

"Oh okay. I'll let you do that."

I smiled a goodbye and headed back to my dorm.

"Oh Tyler!" I heard her call out.

"Yeah," I said turning around.

"I don't think you're a freak."

With that, she went back into her room, leaving me completely and utterly confu...nope never mind. Kate. Well at least she didn't think I was a freak. So that's a good thing I guess.

* * *

**Don't own anything Covenant related.  
Please review it makes me happy :) **


	5. Four

**Aha! This is the chapter you find some stuff out between Tyler and Dani. Don't hate...it's just something that happened between them. Anyways, I don't know what else to say. I might be able to update Saturday, depends on if I get all my homework done or not, if I don't update Saturday, I'll shoot for Sunday night. Happy reading. :)**

**

* * *

**

**What Happened**

At least Blake didn't think I was freak. While she was visiting family, I was being dragged to a party. I didn't really want to go. I wasn't in the mood to drink, party, dance and whatever else. It always the same thing. Reid got into a fight with Aaron or went and hooked up with some girl. I didn't feel like dealing with all of that tonight, but like always, one puppy dog look from Dani and I was suckered into going.

Which leads me here, in a house full of my fellow classmates, attached to Dani. Reid had all but ditched us for some blond haired chick, while Caleb was off with some girl I didn't know and Pouge and Kate were off dancing.

"See this is why I don't go to parties," I complained.

"You'll survive. I don't like coming to these things either but apparently Reid needs me here for some unknown reason," Dani said looking up at me.

"Probably to make sure he doesn't get into a fight with Abbott."

"Probably, you want another one?"

I nodded my head and watched her head to the cooler out on the porch. Normally we both don't drink but I guess we both didn't care. She handed me the cold bottle as we continued people watching. Reid managed to resurface a little while later, looking slightly disheveled.

"Where'd you go?" Dani asked Reid.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

I watched her face as he registered what he was talking about.

"Okay, never mind."

Two hours and many more drinks later, I don't really remember much after that. When I woke up I felt warmth on my side. I didn't want to open my eyes, well it felt like I couldn't open my eyes, they felt like they were glued shut, my mouth was dry, my tongue stuck on the roof of my mouth and my head was pounding. Who ever was beside me started moving around, something wasn't right, I didn't feel clothing. My eyes snapped open, feeling like my eyelashes got ripped out in the process, looking down at the person beside. Red hair. Holy. Fucking. Shit. I had sex with baby girl.

I heard her groan beside me. I wanted to know what happened, well needed to know what happened.

"Are we naked?" I heard her mumble.

I felt her sit straight up answering her own question.

"We're naked."

We both looked over at each other.

"Did we?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure," I answered, "I don't really remember."

"I don't either."

We sat there for a second.

"I'm gonna get dressed," she said slowly.

I watched her wrap herself in a blanket and slip clothes on. While she did that I slipped on my boxers and a t-shirt.

"Was I your first?" Dani asked suddenly.

She turned around just in her jeans and bra. I could feel my face heating up as I thought about her question.

"I was wasn't I?" she asked.

"At least it was with someone I knew I guess."

I watched her slap her forehead.

"Ba...I'm gonna be sick."

I ran into the bathroom, hailing the porcelain gods with whatever was in my stomach from last night. I felt Dani smooth back my hair from my forehead.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get us some greasy food," she said.

She kissed the side of my head leaving me there in the bathroom. As I sat there some of what happened came back to me.

_I'm not going to lie, baby girl looked hot tonight. Maybe it was the beers talking but seriously she did. I knew I was drunk and I'm pretty sure she was too. Maybe, I could just pull a move or two and get her to make out with me. I needed something to get rid of this sexual frustration. Well part of it. _

"_Baby girl," I slurred, "You ready to head out?"_

_She nodded. Luckily the party wasn't far from the school, so that meant we didn't have to drive. _

"_How are we...hic...gonna get back?" she asked._

_I let my eyes flash black._

"_Oh."_

_We went out front, not bothering to tell our friends that we were heading out, it wasn't unusual for us to be one of the first people in our group of friends to disappear. I wrapped my arms around her, using to get back to my dorm room._

"_Don't let me do that anymore," she mumbled running to the bathroom. _

_I heard the tall tale signs of her throwing up what was in her stomach. _

"_Don't let me drink that much again," she said coming out of the bathroom._

_She curled into my side as we laid there on the bed._

"_Hey baby girl," I said._

"_Hmm."_

"_Can...hic...I kiss you?"_

_I watched her sit up and look at me. She managed to answer before kissing me. She somehow managed to straddle my waist, as we made out._

_The next thing I know I'm hovering over baby girl, both of us naked as the day we were born._

"_Are you sure?" I mumbled._

_She nodded her head._

That's what I remembered, that's all I could remember. Well I do remember, a hell of a lot of groaning, moaning, panting and I'm close but that's about it. I pushed myself up from the floor and made my way back to my bed.

"McDonalds okay?" Dani asked coming in through the door.

"Yeah, that's fine with me," I answered.

We sat there side by side, letting the greasy goodness dull the hangover we both were sporting.

"So hows this whole report going?" Dani asked.

"No where. I know there's going to be a lot of books but I feel like I'm sort of violating you, you know?"

"I don't see why you would be, unless you're sneaking into my files because if you are Tyler Simms you could go to jail and you wouldn't last very long because you would be someones bitch."

I choked on the piece of hash brown that I was chewing. Only baby girl would come up with something like that.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you choke," Dani said patting my back, "Anyways back to the subject on hand. Why do you feel like you're violating my privacy."

"Because of everything that happened with your brother ya know? I mean, I was there the whole time it was going baby girl, you're strong but not that strong and I'm afraid that if we do good on presenting all of this that Jenkins is gonna want us to present in your class and you'll have a break down or something."

"Or you could tell Jenkins not to say anything about the paper, mention it but don't have it presented."

She was smart at times and I just didn't see how she got it with Reid being attached to her hip, oh wait she had me.

"I could. Do you think you could help if I needed you?" I asked.

She sat there thinking about what I just asked. She was getting uncomfortable and I knew that. I didn't want to push her into this, since the whole thing happened just a little over a year ago.

"I'd talk to my mom," she said.

We sat there in silence a little while longer.

"So are you going to ask Blake out?" she asked, changing the subject.

"No."

Not gonna happen.

"Why not?" she pushed.

"Because she doesn't like me like that."

"Riiight. So are you going to ask her out?"

"Baby girl! I just said no."

I knew she wasn't going to drop it.

"Look, I know she will most likely say no if I ask her out. I just don't want to ask her out and then have her just reject me. Do you know what that feels like?"

"Yes I do, remember Nick? Yeah I know what it's like. Tyler you've had one girlfriend in your entire life technically two. One in the second grade that lasted about a week before you pushed her down and then one last year that last what a month? That ended because well, I don't know why that ended. Just get the balls to ask her out."

"Dani, I love you to death but please just back off of this. I don't even know her that well and I don't want to rush into it like Pouge and Kate did, not saying that aren't in love or whatever, but they knew each other for what two months before Pouge asked her out. I'm not like Pouge. I'm not like Caleb and I am sure as in hell not like Reid. I can't talk to girls."

She was quiet for a moment.

"Fine. I won't say anything else about it, but if I find some things out I will push you do it," she said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know and I promise to back off."

We sat there trying to make our trash into the waste basket. I couldn't wrap my my head around the fact that I had sex with Dani, my baby girl, I just couldn't wrap around it what so ever. I was glad she finally was going to back off from trying to get me to ask Blake out.

* * *

**I don't own anything covenant related.  
Please click the little green button and tell me what you think :) **


	6. five

**Hello, sorry for taking so long to update. Real life got busy. I don't really know what to say in this but hopefully that you'll all review. I have three reviews for 5 well going on 7 chapters. If I get some, I'll try and post by Friday if not Saturday. It would be nice to know what you all think. It helps me out on what's good and what isn't.  
**

* * *

**Let's Get This Started**

Here I am, two weeks later, in the library with Blake, working on our project. We both had plenty of research we just had to narrow down what we wanted to use.

"All righty then, just don't tell me what you want," Blake teased.

"I don't know, I mean I know we have the all the research so I guess we just gotta figure out what we should use."

We went to work, she went to find quotes from the short story, while I picked and chose what we should put in the paper. We sat there in silence working, to get this project half way done.

"Can I ask you something?" Blake asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

"You know how you said this kinda hit home?"

"Yeah..."

"I know it's none of my business but..."

I looked over at her, she was biting her lip and looked nervous.

"It's not that I don't trust you but I don't really want to lose the trust of someone that knows about this," I explained.

"I didn't mean to..."

"You didn't! I promise, I just normally don't talk about it. It's just...sorta like invasion of privacy so to speak."

"You're very loyal you know that?"

I felt my face heat up.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Thirty minutes later we had most of our stuff done. The only thing we needed to was write the report and figure out what we were going to say during our speech.

"So how did you want to do this paper?" Blake asked as we started packing up.

"One of us could write it and then the other could proof read it and add whatever else we think should be added."

"So did you want to write or did you want me to?"

"It doesn't really matter to me."

"You have practice all week and have that meet Friday right?"

I was surprised she knew what my swimming schedule was all about.

"Yeah, actually its an away meet," I confirmed.

"So I can write it then. I should have it done by Saturday. I can drop it off sometime in the afternoon."

"You can e-mail it if you want."

"I usually hand write everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it makes me use better grammar and learn to spell."

Her face tinted red.

"Don't worry I do the same thing," I told as we headed out of the library.

"So it's okay if it's hand written?"

"Yeah and don't worry, if you need it typed just give to Dani."

She raised an eyebrow in question.

"I suck at typing. Dani can type without even looking at the screen. So I usually give it to her if I need something typed," I explained further.

She nodded at the new information.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah, are you going to Nicky's tonight? Caleb said something about going."

"I might but not sure, I have a take home test to finish."

"Oh okay, so I'll see you tonight, if not, tomorrow."

She smiled at me before heading in the direction to her dorm room while I headed to mine. I was proud of myself, I talked to her with out getting tongue tied or making an ass out of myself.

With that, I headed towards the locker room to get ready for practice. By the time practice was done I was going over the take home test.

**You coming to N?  
****-D**

**Couldn't tell you****-T**

**Still doing the test?  
****-D**

**It's a killer  
****-T**

**Know the feeling. Let me know what you decide  
****-D**

**Will do.  
****-T**

If you're wondering what is going on between Dani and I, nothing, it was awkward the first couple of days. As for anyone finding out, yeah, Reid ended up finding out. Rode our asses for a little bit until he got into fight with Aaron over a bet or something. I know Reid won't tell anyone hell he'll most likely forget sooner or later and I know Dani won't tell anyone.

As I was filling in the last couple of answers someone knocked on the door.

"It's open!" I yelled.

I heard the door open.

"I can come back," I heard.

Her voice. I whipped around to see her getting ready to leave.

"No!" I all but yelled.

She jumped slightly before slowly turning around.

"Sorry, I mean, I have two more questions to do, so you don't need to go unless you want to," I stumbled over my words.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I promise it's fine."

I realized that she wouldn't really have a place to sit.

"Hold on a second, let me go move some stuff," I said.

I moved stuff from Reid's desk chair so she could sit.

"So what test is this for?" Blake asked.

"History," I answered.

I closed my book and turned to her.

"How'd you get on Tyler duty?" I asked.

"Reid said you were by yourself," she answered.

"Oh."

"It is okay that I'm here right?"

"What? Yeah it's cool."

"So are you going to Nicky's?"

"I'm not sure. I'm just drained."

Her blue eyes got this disappointed look in them.

"Oh. I was...never mind," she murmured.

I needed to step this up if I wanted to ask her out by the time the school year ended. That was in what four months give or take?

"If you want, we could watch a movie or something, if you want," I suggested.

It seemed like her whole face lit up as I mentioned it.

"Seriously?" she questioned.

"I wouldn't have...

"Oh thank god, I don't feel like going over to Nicky's."

"Movies are on the shelf over there. You pick something out while I finish this."

While she picked out a movie I finished the last question and quickly went over the test.

"Some of those movies are Dani's so don't make fun," I told.

"I figured, you don't look like the type of guy that would watch _Legally Blonde_. Unless Reid watches it I can sort of see him watching those movies," she said.

I smiled at her joke.

"So which ones did you choose?" I asked.

"_Dodgeball_ and then _Ghost Ship_. I was going to chose Napoleon Dynamite but I'm not a big fan," She said.

"Thank god, I thought I was the only one, it was like seriously it's a movie basically about nothing."

"Yes! I feel exactly the same."

"If you want you can go change, just in case you fall asleep before the movies are over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah totally."

"All right, give me like ten minutes, did you want popcorn? I hid a bag or two in my room."

"Sure. I have soda and water here."

"I'll be back."

I sent a message to Dani telling her what was going on. I got changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She came back in a pair of basketball shorts and a long sleeve shirt on carrying a bag of popped popcorn.

"Since I chose the movies you get to choose which one to watch first."

Dani did end up telling me which one to watch first, funny then scary. I knew the drill, that's what Reid always did. Deep down he liked to cuddle which is why when Dani wanted to watch a movie, she picked them out and he decided which ones to watch first.

"Do you have a motive mister?" Blake asked sitting beside me.

"What? No! I mean, I haven't seen Dodgeball for a while and wanted to watch it first."

"Right. I do have an older brother you know."

"I remember."

She caught on but she wasn't complaining well at least I don't think she was. The first movie rolled on we laughed at the funny parts and at one point we started throwing popcorn at one another.

"All right truce!" Blake exclaimed through laughs.

"I'm sorry but the moment you hit me in the ear, you were going down," I grinned.

Before _Ghost Ship_ started we got all the popcorn cleaned up. I guess when the part when two of the crew members are in the kitchen and eating the can of beans and it turns into maggots, I she hid her face into my shoulder. I felt a smug smile come onto my face as I moved my arm around her shoulders. Thank you Dani. All the scary parts that came about she snuggled further into my side.

The last thing I remember was her curling up with her head on my chest as the credits started rolling. When I woke up, I felt warmth on my side. I cracked my eyes open to see blond hair sprawled on my chest. She stayed. Insert huge ass smile.

"I told you if you watched the scary move, she'd snuggle with you," I heard someone say.

I turned my head to see Dani grabbing a sweatshirt from Reid's bed.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

She smiled before heading back out the door. I laid there relishing in the warmth on my side. So I guess this is a start. Me trying to get the balls to ask her out. She didn't try to move from me when the scary movie started playing. I was getting one step closer and I wasn't about to back down.

I was slowly starting to get somewhere with this whole situation. I'm not saying I can tell if she likes me or not but hell I'm pretty sure there was something there between but I wasn't about to say anything or make a move just in case I was wrong.

* * *

**I don't own anything Covenant related.  
Please let me know what you think, just click the little green button, please and thank you :) **


	7. Six

**Part 2 update. Like I said in the last chapter AN, I'll try and post something by Friday and the latest Saturday. This chapter has a lot of stuff said about Tyler's and Dani's relationship. I know I don't mention it in any other chapters but Blake has been wondering about their relationship. Since the accident happened about a year ago in this story, Dani is still fragile with the whole thing and doesn't trust herself enough to tell Blake about the whole situation, so she has Tyler tell Blake for her. **

**

* * *

**

**Getting Somewhere**

School was almost over. We had a month to go. If you're wondering what's going on between Blake and I; well everything is wonderful, we've gotten a lot closer. Why haven't I asked her out, be my girlfriend or whatever, I didn't want to ruin anything that we had going on right now. As for our English project we got an A, and I made sure to tell Jenkins not to share it with his other class, the one Dani was in because well, we didn't want to go through something again.

"Dude, where the hell have you been?" Reid asked as I walked into our room.

"Returning books why where'd you think I was?" I said placing my bag on the floor.

"Not getting it on with the woman of your life?"

I chucked my jacket at him, hitting him square in the face.

"I'm kidding. Jesus baby boy!" Reid said.

I went into the bathroom to change.

"She's been asking about mine and baby girls relationship."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"Not really. I mean she knows we've been friends since we were in diapers but she doesn't know how much closer we've gotten because of last year."

"Does Dani know about this?"

"Yeah. She says she's all right with me telling Blake about it. Baby girl said she'd tell her herself but she's afraid that she'd have break down. She says she's still having the nightmares."

"I know, she stayed the other night when you stayed at home."

"Is that why she looks so..."

"Yeah. If baby girl is okay with you telling about that whole situation then go ahead, I mean make sure to tell her that Dani does trust her and explain about her and breakdowns and all that. "

Huh, who knew Reid was good at giving advice.

"Anyways back your relationship with Blake."

I knew it'd come back to that.

"Are you going to ask her out at least?" he asked.

I poked my head out of the little room.

"Seriously, I know I'm the last person to even give advice on relationships, just ask her out to hang out as friends or whatever, hell baby girl and I can go with you two if you want," he suggested.

"Did baby girl ask you to do this?" I asked.

"No, maybe a little just to give you a push but I mean seriously, the sexual tension is unbearable at times."

I rolled my eyes as I headed back into the room.

"I hope you guys are descent," I heard as the door started opening.

"Shit baby girl, Tyler and I were getting ready to get into it," Reid complained.

"Can we watch?" she asked coming in, closely followed behind Blake.

"Damn, hot guy on guy action and we missed it," Blake grinned.

"I like this girl even more!" Reid smiled.

"What are you two really doing?" Dani asked, sliding onto Reid's bed.

"Nothing, I just got back," I told.

"Movies?" Baby girl suggested.

I looked over at Blake, who was looking at the few pictures Reid and I actually had up in our room.

"Who is this guy?" Blake asked.

The three of us looked at the picture she was holding up. It was a picture of Reid, Dani and Dan from a couple of years ago. Reid and I looked over at Dani who seemed to freeze at her questioning.

"He's my brother," Dani said quietly.

"You two seem a hell of a lot closer than my brother and I."

"Yeah."

She put the picture down before looking over the other ones. Completely dropping the subject

"You know, I'm not feeling like a movie right now," Dani said suddenly after a couple of minutes of silence.

Reid took the hint, I knew what they were going to do. Go back to her place so they can cuddle and so Dani could calm down. I gave Dani a hug and kissed the top of her head. Before they left Dani gave me this look. We silently communicated, I knew exactly what she wanted me to do.

"Is she okay?" Blake asked.

"Can we talk about something?"

She nodded.

"Dan the guy in that picture," I started.

"What about him? I didn't say anything wrong did I?"

"No. I need to talk to you about him."

"Okay..."

I took a deep breath, staring at her, trying to figure out how to start this conversation.

"You know how I said that project we did for Jenkins hit close to home?" I asked, hoping she remembered.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to choose a different topic."

"D...I know I shouldn't be telling you this but, Dani trusts you and she wants to me to tell you this because if she told you she'd probably have a break down and we don't need that and you said you wanted to sorta understand our relationship a little better too soo..."

She sat there looking at me, confusion clearly written all over face.

"Dani's brother Dan, was in the Marines. He would be twenty one this coming year," I started.

"What do you mean would be?" she questioned.

"Last year he came back from his second tour. He was off. Dan was fun loving, wasn't afraid to do whatever and all that. He was Dani's best friend, they were close. I guess a month after he came home he was diagnosed with PTSD."

Her eye widened at the news.

"Oh, I didn't..."

"Let me finish, I hate talking about but I know if Dani was here it wouldn't be pretty."

"Sorry go ahead."

"You said your mom was a therapist right? So you've probably know what some veterans go through when they come home. I'm assuming.."

"She had some former soldiers but she doesn't talk about it, she just hopes my brother, TJ doesn't go into the military."

"So you have the basic idea of what PTSD is? Obviously because of the project, but you have an understanding right?"

She nodded her head.

"Back to Dan. About a week or so before...he was normal. He was himself. He loved birds. He got baby girl up at the butt crack of dawn just to go out on a nature walk to look for birds, mind you it was freezing and raining, not a happy camper on Dani's part. A couple of days later, we all were going to the movies, Reid's mom was going to pick us up. Reid had sent her a text saying we were on our way. Between the ten minutes that it took us to get there, the ambulances were at the house and Dani was eerily calm. I don't know all the details, I don't want to know all the details, but I'm not going to get into it, that's something Dani has to talk about with you."

Blake's blue eyes were wide at what I just told her, complete shock.

"Is that why you slightly freaked out when I suggested it?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah. She has Jenkins class right after ours and him being him, he would most likely tell our idea in his next class. So that's why I told you I'd let you know. I didn't want her to have a break down in class because it could've been bad," I said.

"You said she was calm when it all went down..."

"Through out the viewing and the funeral, not a single tear. When school rolled around, they closed it down for a couple of days, Dan was well liked and everyone knew him and out of respect. Anyways, it was Monday, most people were giving looks of sympathy and a couple of them gave hugs and a quiet I'm sorries, I guess it hit her. The guys and I were walking with her. Reid noticed she wasn't with us anymore. Someone had said I'm sorry about your brother. When we turned around, she was standing there in the middle of the hallway, not moving, not saying anything, luckily the kid was smart enough to move, next thing I know the books she had in her hands, went flying, almost hitting a couple of people. It was the most heart wrenching, most heart breaking sound I've ever heard."

I shivered slightly at remembering that day.

"You don't really have to tell me..." She started.

"You did say you wanted to understand my relationship with Dani, I _need_ to tell you this," I interrupted.

I really needed to tell her about my relationship with Dani. I felt the need to protect her, all of us did, but Dani was still in a fragile state at times, it's only been a little over a year but still, you just can't get over a trauma like that. She still wakes up in the middle of the night crying.

"Okay."

"Reid and I were the first ones to get to her, Caleb and Pouge got her stuff before following us to the our dorm room. Reid carried her. I can still hear her sobbing, saying it was her fault Dan was dead, and how she could've stopped him. When we got to our dorm room, her mom was already there waiting for us, don't ask how she got there so fast, I couldn't tell you. Her mom helped calm her down, just enough xanax or whatever, her mom told me that she was going to go talk to Higgins, after she made sure Dani was calmed down enough. The guys and I have this thing, where if she's hurting not physically, like if she's emontionally or mentally drained. We all stay with her. We ended up pushing mine and Reid's beds together, to make it big enough for the four of us to lay there. It's always, me on one side, Reid's in the middle with Dani laying on him and then Pouge and Caleb switch it up. Caleb usually is the first one to lay on the other side of Reid and Pouge will lay across the end of the bed if there's enough room and then Caleb and Pouge will switch it up. Mrs. M, came in a little while later saying when she was calmed down, to bring her back home. Dani wasn't in school for a week, of course we weren't either, we didn't want to leave her."

"You're very protective over her aren't you?"

"Yeah, she's our baby girl and if something happens..."

"You'd go after whoever or whatever caused her pain and do the same to them?"

"Yeah."

"I think it's awesome you're there for her like that."

My eyes met hers. She understood.

"You understand?" I asked in complete amazement.

"Yeah, I see the way how the five of you are towards her, I think it's amazing. I don't think I've ever seen five people be that close," Blake told.

I sat there for a minute. Debating whether to tell her, you know what, nope that wasn't going to come out for a long, long, long time.

"I get it why you call her baby girl. If anything anything further happen between us or something like that, I wouldn't stop you from calling her that. I mean it's her nickname for you guys and it's just something that I don't think anyone...could or would make you stop from calling her."

I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that she understood why I was so protective over baby girl and how our relationship was. And I think I sorta got the motivation to ask her out. I think. And finally we were getting some where. I sorta had a feeling that she liked me with the last statement she made but, I could be reading into it entirely too much but whatever, it was still somewhere.

* * *

**Everyone okay? There goes the explanation of their relationship.  
I don't own anything related to the Covenant.  
Please let me know what you think, I'd really appericate it. **


	8. Seven

**So I apologise for not getting this up sooner. Real life got in the way, work and school. Sucks but that's how it was. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again because the end of my semester for college is almost done, about two and a half weeks give or take a day or two and then my work hours might increase from what they are now. Um, so hopefully I'll be able to post by Tuesday at the earliest if not you might have to wait until next weekend. Please review it will make me very happy if you tell me what you think, whether good or bad. **

* * *

**Trickery Is A Good Thing**

School was officially out, I never did ask Blake out, but you know what, I wasn't in the mood to race to asking her out. If it happened, it happened. I was content with how much closer we've gotten. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that she understood where I was coming from. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that Blake did get some information out Dani about the whole situation because they seem to be thicker than thieves at times.

Currently, we were all hanging out, we meaning, Dani, Reid, Pouge, Caleb, Lexi, Kate, Blake and I, at Pouge's place, lounging around the pool.

"So twenty bucks baby girl looks like a lobster by the end of the day," Caleb said.

"Bite me. I could get skin cancer and die," Dani exaggerated.

We all broke out in laughs, at the two of them.

"Yeah, you laugh now," she huffed.

Reid said something into her ear.

"That's disgusting!"

Reid just wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as she pushed, well tried to push him off.

"I know I've been with you guys, but are they always like that?" Blake asked.

"Yes, its so disgustingly cute it's not even funny," Kate interjected.

"But they aren't dating right?"

"Right."

"He's a man-whore in training," Lexi added.

"I _am_ the man," Reid cut in.

Then a huge splash sounded. Dani had a smug grin on her face. Hands popped onto the side of the pool and out came a now soaked Caleb.

"You're ass is mine," Caleb said.

"Don't you dare!" Dani exclaimed.

"You started it baby girl."

"You're the one that made a bet that I'd look like a lobster!"

"You will you pasty freak."

What baby girl didn't know was that Reid was right behind her.

"Touch me Garwin, and you're balls are mine," Dani threatened.

Or she knew.

"How the fuck do you do that?" Reid groaned.

Dani merely shrugged before, walking away, well trying to walk away at least, Pouge managed to sneak up behind her when she wasn't paying attention. He latched onto her and launched both of them into the pool. Dani came up, attached to Pouge. Because of this, everyone joined in the water. Blake slowly came towards the edge.

"B come on get in!" Kate urged.

I was getting ready to go off the diving board.

"You okay?" I asked coming towards her.

She looked over at me, her face looked tinted red, I couldn't tell if it was because of the sun or because of being embarrassed about something. She motioned for me to come closer.

"I'm not that good of a swimmer," she whispered into my ear.

I looked at her for a moment.

"Do you know how to?" I asked softly.

"Slightly, I had a freak out when I was younger around water, but I know the basics."

"I'll meet you at the shallow end."

She shook her head, while she slowly went in through the shallow end while I went off the diving board. I met her where the water started getting deeper.

"Get on my back," I murmured.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, as I waded further into the deeper, still staying close to the edge just in case she freaked out.

"Sharks aren't gonna get you B," Reid grinned.

She tightened her grip around my shoulders, not answering his question.

"I know that but Tyler's a good life preserver," She told.

I could see Dani's smug grin on her face. We were there in the water for a while. I was perfectly content with floating around with Blake attached to my back, but everyone wanted to head out to eat soon. We all headed in to get changed and ready.

"We're heading out in ten minutes," Reid called from downstairs.

I yelled an all right as I finished getting ready. When I came downstairs, Blake was slipping on her shoes.

"I'm guessing that they are all out in the cars," Blake said.

I held the door open for her before heading out.

"Or not," I said, noticing none of the cars were there except for mine.

"At least they didn't leave us stranded," Blake shrugged.

She had a point.

"So I guess it's just us two then," I said.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah anywhere specific?"

"No."

"Do you care if we drive for good food?"

"How far?"

"twenty minutes, half hour tops depending on traffic."

"It takes longer than a half hour to get to Boston."

"We aren't going to Boston."

"Oh where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"That's not very helpful."

"Never said I was one to help."

she shoved me slightly as we headed to my hummer.

"Why the hell do you drive this in the summer, you need something that you can put the top down," Blake said even before we got into it.

"Just get in," I ordered.

She ignored my tone but got in anyways. I decided to head back to my house. Dad said I could drive her car if I wanted during the, only if it trips remotely close to home though, I asked about Salem and luckily he said it was okay.

"I thought you said at least a half hour?" Blake questioned as we got out of the car.

"Stay put," I demanded.

She raised an eyebrow at me but stayed anyways. I prayed my parents didn't take the car, highly doubted it because it was during the week and both worked, usually car pooled too but that's besides the point. As soon as I stepped into the side door of the garage, my fears were wiped away, they didn't take the car, thank fucking god. I swapped keys and pressed the garage door opener, before backing out. When I put the top down, I saw her face.

"You drive a Mercedes SLK?" Blake asked.

"Technically I...hold up you know your cars?"

"For the most part. Now answer the question."

"This is my parents car. They let me drive it in the summer only if it's relatively close."

She stood there motionless.

"Are you going to get in?" I asked.

She looked like she was in a daze as she got in the car. I chuckled slightly as I lowered my Ray Bans down onto my face, she really liked the car. **(love Ray Bans, I got my first pair this past summer)**

"Are you sure you want the top down?" I asked as we pulled onto the road.

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Back roads okay with you?"

"Totally fine with me, hell I'd say lets get something to go and have a picnic."

"Salem is still good for you right? Where I was going to take you has amazing food, I'm sure I can sweet talk my way into getting something to go."

She didn't say anything. I looked over at her for a second, her blond hair was flying around her face, her nose was slightly burnt from the sun, she looked beautiful. She tinkered with the radio before settling on some classic rock station. Bon Jovi's _Livin On A Prayer _started blaring through the speakers. What surprised me even more was when she started singing along with the words. Her voice was amazing, just as good as Dani's.

"Sing with me Tyler," Blake smiled

"I don't sing," I told.

"Who cares."

So that changed things I guess, I sang, well badly sang, with Blake. By the time we made into the Salem, laughing and joking around.

"Well, at least one of you made it here," I heard as soon as Blake and I made it inside.

Heather, our trusty waitress. Every since we got our licenses and discovered this place, they all knew us by name. It was slightly awkward at first, but they were all pretty cool.

"So can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"First tell me who this lovely girl is. You're girlfriend?" Heather quizzed.

"No, just a friend."

"Does you're friend have a name?"

"It's Blake," B introduced herself.

"Interesting name."

"Really it's Laken."

"Is it rude..."

"No! Trust me, I'm not a big fan of Laken either."

Heather gave an amused chuckle before I started talking again.

"So do you think you can get two meals to go 'cause you love me?" I asked.

"Are you going to break out the puppy dog look. I'm a sucker for blue eyes you know that."

"Don't make me if I have to."

"What do you want?"

"My usual and whatever she wants."

"What's good here?" Blake asked.

"Depends on what you want but everything is," I answered.

"I'll pick something out for you if you don't mind. You aren't allergic to anything are you?"

"Nope, not that I know of."

"Okay good. Give me fifteen."

Heather headed off towards the back, while we sat down.

"Should I trust her?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. Her family owns this place, she's studying cooking and business to take over in the future," I said, calming her fears.

We sat there waiting for Heather to come back. We just talked about our up coming junior year, granted it was a little less than two months away but it was something we talked about. Twenty minutes later, Heather was back with the food.

"On the house," Heather grinned.

She pushed us out the door before we could protest.

"Well, that's never happened to me before," Blake said clearly confused.

"She only does it if she's in a good mood," I told.

Like we planned, we had a picnic. Laughing and talking about anything and everything.

"Thanks for this," Blake smiled as we started cleaning up our food.

"No problem, I guess getting tricked isn't a bad thing at times," I said.

"Nope, not a problem."

There was a silence that surrounded us as we sat there.

"Are you doing anything later in the week?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. Just hanging out with everyone I guess, why?"

"The parks having a movie marathon of old movies, like _Back To The Future _type old movies, I didn't know if you wanted to go or not."

"_Breakfast Club _playing?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then I'm in."

"I'll let you know the details later on but I should probably head back before my parents have a heart attack about the car missing."

Trickery was usually frowned upon but damn, today was perfectly fine in my books. My friends can trick me any time if it's going to end up with me having one of the best days of my life. I had a date, well I don't know if you'd call it a date, but it was with Blake and I was happy about it. So I guess I do have to thank my friends for leaving us "stranded" together today.

* * *

**I don't own anything Covenant related.  
Reviews make me smile :) **


	9. Eight

**All righty, like I said in the last chapter AN, I might not be able to update until Tuesday at the earliest and if not you'll have to wait until next weekend. Please review like always just let me know what you all think. I can't think of anything else to say so just enjoy!**

* * *

**First Date, I Think**

I literally counted down the days until this night. I was so excited, god I sound like a girl, anyways, I was more nervous then anything. I was picking up Blake at her place, which meant I was going to be meeting not only her father, but also her mother and both brothers, I think. I don't know but all I knew was I don't think I've been this nervous when meeting someone's family.

"So you have date?" Dani asked.

"I don't know. I just asked her if she wanted to go and she asked if the _Breakfast Club _was playing she'd go and luckily it was going to be playing," I said.

"So you have a date."

I looked over at Dani who was laying on my bed, currently on her back, head hanging off reading some magazine.

"I never said it was a date. I don't even know if it's a date."

"Well, _I _think it is. I mean you said it yourself, if it's just the two of you, it seems more relaxed. Okay, how was Monday when we ditched you?"

"It was fun."

"And?"

"It wasn't really a date."

"So how did you asking her come about?"

"We were on our way home, it sort of just happened."

"It just happened?"

"Okay maybe I was thinking about it. I mean if she wasn't going to go I was gonna ask you since you like those movies."

"Right."

"I'm serious."

Here, I was, two hours later, sitting in Blake's house, with her brothers and father. Slightly nervous but I guess it was worth it. We never really defined whether this was a date or not. I'm going for the latter _but_ the way the guys of her household we looking at me, granted one was four, it was nerve wracking and it felt like I was being interrogated so it felt like it was actually a date.

"So how long have you know Laken," her dad asked.

"Since you all moved here. We met through Dani," I answered.

"What are you doing tonight?" Travis, aka older, _bigger_, brother asked.

"Just to the movie night that the town center is holding."

"How long will you have my daughter out for?" her dad asked.

"The movies start about four thirty, I think there's three movies going on, I'd say they'd be done by eleven at the latest."

Did I mention her brother was the size of Pouge and Caleb combined _and _that her dad was a lawyer?

"Do you like x-men?" Josh her little brother asked.

The three of us looked over at the youngest of the Smith's family.

"Yeah. I like wolverine," I answered.

"I like him too."

He went about his business playing with his action figures.

"Sissy!" Josh cried out.

I looked over to where Josh ran to, Blake was standing there with her mom. B was wearing jeans and a tank top with a jacket draped over her arm.

"Hey, sorry if they were a little too nosey," Blake apologized.

I didn't know what to say without sounding like a jackass so I just merely nodded my head.

"Have her home by eleven thirty," Mr. Smith told.

"Yes sir."

I watched Blake give her family a hug goodbye before pulling me out of the house.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know they were going to do that," Blake apologized.

"It's fine," I said as I pulled out into the road.

"Well Josh likes you."

"At least someone does."

"It's because you like wolverine."

"He's cool. He's got the metal claws and all that, immortal what's not to like?"

She just shook her head in amusement as we drove.

"So I have blankets and I brought food. I didn't know if you had eaten or not," I said as I parked.

"Not really, I had some left over pizza but that's about it," she said.

She grabbed the bag of food while I got the blankets.

"You are prepared, boy scout in your younger days?" Blake teased.

"Nope, not a boy scout."

We finally picked a spot and settled in for the night of movies ahead of us. Twenty minutes later, the movies started with _Ferris Bueller's Day Off, _then going into _Breakfast Club_ to _The Goonies_.

"Gummy bear?" Blake asked, holding a bag in front of me.

I picked out a green one.

"Green your favorite?" Blake asked.

I shook my head.

"How do you know I don't like the green ones," she challenged.

"Because you've only been eating the yellow and white ones."

Her mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

"You're more observant than people give you credit for," Blake pointed out.

"All righty, so far out of the movies which one do you like?"

"_Breakfast Club_ hands down."

During the break between the second and last movie, we still got to know each other.

"First girlfriend?" Blake asked.

"Second grade, Hannah Washington. For a week."

"Seriously, the second grade?"

"Yeah, then one freshman year for about two months give or take."

"You don't date much do you?"

"What gave that away?"

"The fact that you've only had two girlfriends your whole life."

"True, I don't know it's just I don't have time to date at times. All the AP classes and swimming it's just blah. How many boyfriends have you had?"

"One."

I looked over at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Seriously only one?"

"Yeah. Back at my old school, I wasn't, I didn't really have a lot of friends. Most of the people at school were a bunch of class-a jackasses and bitches."

"Huh, plus your brother."

"I guess you could include him on that part."

"You guess? He's freaking huge."

"Anyone catch your eye?"

"One. What about you?"

"Someone."

The movie started playing a couple of minutes later. Once the last movie rolled to an end, Blake was situated in between my legs, leaning against my chest, trying to keep warm.

"I told I could've got another blanket," I told her as we started getting our stuff together.

"I'm usually okay with the cold," Blake said.

Not that I was complaining.

"So we have like twenty minutes to get back to your place, I don't want to die," I said.

"You aren't going to die," she said.

When we got back to her place, we sat in my car.

"I can bet you five bucks, that at least one of my family members is watching out of a window and one is sitting up waiting for me," Blake guessed.

"Has it happened before?"

"Nope."

"I'm the first?"

"Yup."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"They're harmless."

"You say that now."

We sat there in silence for a minute.

"I better go in before they come out here," Blake said.

"Thanks for coming along tonight."

"I had fun. Thanks for asking me."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, lunch right?"

"Yup, did you need a ride?"

"Nope, Dani's picking me up."

Blake pushed open the door to get out. She paused for a second before turning back to me. She surprised the hell out of me, with what she did next. She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye Tyler, I'll see you tomorrow," Blake said once again.

I made sure she got into her house okay before heading home. Once I got home, I was happy with how tonight went. I didn't die because I brought her home late. And I got to see her again tomorrow. I knew that one of my friends were going to ask if tonight was a date. I honestly was not going to be able to tell them. I truly didn't know if it was a date or not. It felt like one but at the same time it felt like we were just friends hanging out.

* * *

**I don't own anything Covenant related.  
Reviews make me happy. **


	10. Nine

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had some real life stuff going on and I got sick over the weekend. And I couldn't figure out where to end this chapter. Anyways, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again because my semester is almost over. Maybe sometime later in the week but at the latest sometime over the weekend. Please review, it makes me happy. Happy reading :)**

* * *

**First Date**

Ever since our movie night, we've been attached to the hip. I couldn't help but think maybe I did have a chance with her, granted when I grow a pair and ask her out. Everyone in our group of friends has noticed a slight change in our relationship and when I mean everyone, I mean Reid included, one of the most oblivious people you could meet about these situations. Of course, Reid being Reid decided to be a jackass and blurt out ' B,Tyler has a question for you.'

Which leads us to here:

Blake looked over at me expectantly. I wasn't about to ask her out in front of everyone.

"It's not really a question," I mumbled.

"Oh, what'd you need?" Blake asked.

"I have action figures for your brother. X-men and all that. Do you think he'd want them?"

"Trying to get on his good side Simms?"

"Maybe. I have to have someone to share my love for the mutated people."

I noticed Dani covering Reid's mouth with her hand.

"Before I forget them, do you care if we get them now?" Blake asked.

I led her up to my room. This was one of the first times I've ever brought a girl into my room, granted Dani was but that's a different story. I wasn't embarrassed about my room, I just never had any reason to bring a girl up here. It was simple, gray and blue, swimming trophies, pictures and model cars and action figures, that's just about it.

"You know, mom's gonna flip a shit for this," Blake told off handedly

"It's only three," I told.

"Well I suppose she won't then."

"I hope not."

"He has enough but since they're going to be from my new best friend, Tyler, those are the only ones he'll want to play with."

"He's pretty cool for a four year old."

"That he is. Okay so this has been bugging me. Are you really afraid of TJ?"

"Have you seen the size of him? He's Pouge and a half of Caleb!"

"He's all talk."

"Still."

She rolled her eyes at my relentless non-backing down about her brother. I wanted to ask her out, just not in front of everyone.

"Hey what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked quickly.

"Nothing that I know of. I just have to watch Josh in the morning until about three, when my mom gets home," Blake answered.

"Did you, um, maybe, want to go out with me...tomorrow night?"

She stood there looking at me. So not the reaction I was looking for.

"Really?" she asked.

"Um yeah."

"What time?"

"Seven. Unless you want to go earlier or something."

"No! That's fine with me. Are you picking me up?"

"If that's all right with you?"

"Perfect," She smiled, pushing hair behind her ear.

"We better head back down before they think something."

With the toys in hand and an answer we headed back downstairs. Our group of friends were playing videos racing game. The rest of the night we just hung out watching movies, laughing, joking and playing video games.

The time has finally come and I am freaking out. Like really freaking out, it's not that I don't know what to do on a date, but I really like Blake and I don't want to screw this up. I was going to take her to a carnival right outside of town.

Before I even had the car in park, Blake was already heading to the passenger side and getting in.

"You're parents don't want to talk to me?" I asked.

"They aren't home," Blake told, "And I am to tell you that you are Josh's new best friend."

"Awesome, he's awesome, better than Reid."

"You think so too? Thank god I'm not the only one. So where are we going?"

"The carnival if that's okay with you."

"God, I haven't been to one of those since I was like ten."

The twenty minute drive we talked about the last time we were. She was ten and puked on the UFO ride, I'm assuming it's like a tilt-a-hurl or whatever you call it. I had the unfortunate event of getting a broken arm the last time I went one of these and that was during the summer of my eighth grade year, stupid slides and friends hitting into you and you go rolling. She just laughed at that.

"All right where to first?" I asked after I bought the arm bands to go everywhere.

Blake pointed at the swings. We each decided to take turns on picking which ride we wanted to go to.

"I think I'm going to go into sugar induced coma if I eat anymore," she groaned.

"I told you not to eat anymore," I said.

"But it looked so yummy."

I handed her the rest of her bottled of water. We walked around a bit just taking in the sites when I decided to try and win her something. It was the baseball one where you try and knock all the bottles off. I was determined to win something for her. I paid two dollars for four balls. Hopefully my baseball skills would come in and help me out. Two balls down, three bottles down, one ball to go and two more bottles to knock down. If I hit them right I'd be able to win. I watched the white ball hit into the two plastic bottles effectively knocking them over.

"Looks like we have a winner," the guy stated, seemingly looking bored out of his mind.

"Which one do you want?" I asked Blake.

She stared up at the assortment of stuffed animals. She pointed at this elephant, making the guy get it down.

"Those things are rigged you know that right? At least one of the bottles is like glued onto the platform," Blake pointed as soon as we were far enough from the stand.

"True but if you hit it at the right angle you'll be able to get them knocked over.'

"I take it you've played this before?"

"Not really."

"Play baseball any?"

"Yeah, I usually play second and I'm a relief pitcher."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was like seven. Reid plays too, he's third."

"That's cool. Mom wants to get Josh into either t-ball or soccer."

"Swimming?"

"He's afraid of water. Of course he is four, but that's besides the point. Our neighbors have a very playful German Shepherd back in Ohio and this past summer, we were swimming and the dog accidentally pushed him into the pool. Luckily TJ was near him."

"Did you try a kiddie pool?"

"Freaked out."

"What about a bath?"

"Perfectly fine."

"Seriously?"

"Weird kid I know. We've told him its the same amount of water but he just freaks out. I'm going to go out on a limb and say it has to do with the fact that the kiddie pool is a lot bigger than a bath tub."

"Well maybe we should ease him up to it."

"You'd help me?"

"I do swim don't I?"

"True."

"Are you ready to head back or did you want to go somewhere else?"

"Nope, not unless you have somewhere to be."

"I just have to be home by eleven thirty."

I acknowledged her curfew, I didn't want to die.

"We should probably go ahead and wait in line, it looks like people are already leaving since this goes until for about ten more minutes."

We walked in silence towards my car. Our fingers brushed against each other, finally after like the umpteenth one, I latched onto her fingers, lacing them with mine. Once we made it to the car, I opened the door for her and she got in, I quickly made it to my side getting in before we started to wait for the line to get moving so I could take her home.

Unfortunately the line moved a lot faster than I anticipated and we were already back at her house. Like the gentlemen I was, I walked her to her door, elephant in hand.

"Thanks for tonight," she said softly.

"You're welcome," I smiled, "I'm glad you agreed to go with me."

"Why wouldn't I have?"

She had a teasing glint in her eyes, I knew everything was all right. I wanted to kiss her so badly, but I didn't want to push something she wasn't ready for.

"Can I do something?" I asked.

"Depends on what ya wanna do," she answered.

"Can I kiss you?"

I watched her reaction. Her cheeks seemed to tint a little red.

"I'd like that," she whispered.

I leaned and brushed my lips against hers, pulling away slightly to gauge her reaction. Her eyes were closed. I kissed her again, pressing slightly harder, I felt the stuffed toy fall between us as her hands trailed up to my neck. I let my hands grip onto her waist pulling her into me as I deepened the kiss. I snaked my tongue, lightly tracing her bottom lip asking for entrance. As her tongue met mine, I was a goner.

I pulled away, resting my forehead against hers.

"Wow," I heard her whisper.

"I agree."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah."

She shifted lightly burying her face into my shoulder.

"So I should probably go in before someone comes to the door," she mumbled.

"Okay, that would probably be best, I don't want to die after one date."

"I wouldn't want that either."

She kissed me lightly before picking up the stuffed elephant and going into the house. Our first date and it didn't end up in a disaster. I was so happy that she wanted to go on another date. Hopefully this was the first of many dates that I would have with Blake.

* * *

**I don't own anything covenant related  
Please review it makes me happy. **


	11. Ten

**So update number two for the day. Like I said in the last AN, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, I'll probably end up doing it once a week unless I have a chance during the week. So that's all I guess, happy reading!**

* * *

**Comfortable**

I knew rumors were already circulating about Blake and I dating. Well most of the school, well not really all of the school just, knew that we were. Apparently, I, Tyler Simms, got Blake pregnant. I also am in the middle of a lovers triangle that included Blake and Reid. How people came up with this shit was beyond me. Trust me, Blake is not pregnant. We've been dating for almost three months and I we haven't even made it to _that._ Blake had no feelings for Reid what so ever, so that wasn't even true.

School had officially started about a month and everything was already turning into one I was dreading. I had the SAT's in less than two weeks, why they had it right after school started, I couldn't tell you. This would be my third time taking it. My parents told me that I needed to take it at least twice a year, why? Couldn't tell you but I thought I needed to take it at least twice not six but whatever, I got about the same score each time, just a little more than the past test.

"Hey baby daddy," Blake smiled as she found me.

I snaked my arm around her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"So how many people have asked you if you were pregnant?" I asked.

"No one surprisingly. I guess they've figured out that I'm not preggers." she answered.

"Secret lover," Reid grinned as we sat down in our spots.

"You're having fun with this aren't you?" Blake asked.

"You know it. So I take it baby girl didn't get in the class?"

"She had something to do this morning but she is in the class," I answered.

"Mr. Simms, Mr. Garwin where is Dani?" our teacher, Ms. Hunter asked.

"She had a...thing," I said.

Our teacher nodded, she knew what was going on. Dani had an appointment this morning, granted it was rarely that she ever went to one but every once in a while she did. With that our class started. Once our third class came around, Dani was back and I hadn't heard anything more about the rumors circulating about Blake and I.

"So apparently, you, Blake and I have had a threesome this weekend," Dani said nonchalantly as she sat down at our lunch table.

Blake choked on her drink as Dani spoke.

"And I watched," Reid added.

The whole table was speechless.

"Who the hell comes up with these things?" Blake asked.

"You get used to it. Before you came around, the beginning of sophomore year, apparently I tried to kill myself on a drug overdose because of...all that stuff," Dani told.

"Do people really like to talk about this?"

"When you're with us that's how it goes. You'll hear rumors about other people but apparently we are the center of it all," Kate answered.

"Does it stop?"

"Eventually. Once you've two have been dating for a little longer they should ease off," Dani said.

I slipped my hand in Blake's as we sat there during lunch. The rest of the day couldn't go by anymore slower. Blake and I had a study date tonight. We both already had a test in English on 'Moby Dick'. Which leads us here, in my dorm room, I kicked Reid out forcing him to go hook up with some girl or hang out with Dani.

"So when did it start turning into third person?" Blake asked.

"When he starts talking about Ahab on the deck of the ship, I guess it's when he is describing him," I said, "Describe the book in your own words."

I don't know what came over me, but as we laid there, I just couldn't get enough of her. She was snuggled into my side as I held her and my knees were propping our question sheet.

"Moby Dick is about..." she trailed as I laid kisses behind her ear.

"What's it about?" I asked against her skin.

"A whale...oh...a crazy c-captain and death," she managed to get out.

She tilted her head up as her hand traveled to the back of my head forcing my face to closer to hears. Once my lips were on hers, homework was forgotten and all I could focus on was the way she made me feel. We some how managed ourselves that she was underneath me. Her hands were gripping against my shoulders as I propped myself up on my forearms, trying to keep most of my weight off of her. One of her hands found mine guiding it somewhere, like there, right there straight onto her boob. Both of us let out a groan into each others mouths.

I kneaded her chest as our tongues fought for dominance. I let my mouth trail down to her neck, licking, sucking and lightly biting against her skin. Her breathy moans went straight through me, waking, my friend down there, up.

"Baby girl, I think you need to join them," I heard, "I'll watch since it's what the rumor is all about."

I ripped my mouth away from Blake as I heard the talking.

"Guys I'm sorry," Dani said, "Reid was pissed you kicked him out."

I've seen baby girl blush but this was the brightest I've ever seen her cheeks go. I met Blake's gaze as I willed the obvious reaction to our make out session to go away.

"Reid, let's go, they just want to be alone," Dani said trying to get him to budge.

Blake's face was slightly red from the whole ordeal.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed.

She just shrugged, too embarrassed to say anything.

"Your ass is mine Garwin," I growled.

"I'd like to see you try with the little problem going on," Reid said.

I could hear the smugness in his voice. I buried my face into Blake's shoulder, blocking out what I was about to. I used to talk to him in his head.

"_You are going to die. Get the fuck out Garwin."_

"_Baby boy were you getting ready to get it on?"_

"_No. I was making out. I'm not a manwhore like you."_

"_Just remember to use protection, hopefully you remembered to when you fucked baby girl."_

I whipped around, looking at Reid, in the process scaring Blake. Dani's eyes were wide as she must've realized what was most likely going on. She quickly punched him in the arm, making him flench slightly.

"All right, all right I'm going," Reid said holding his hands up.

I watched the two of them disappear as the door shut.

"Everything okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," I answered, rolling off of her.

"It's okay. Was I forward too much, I just got into it."

"Were you uncomfortable with it?"

"No. It felt...it felt really good. Were you uncomfortable?"

"Am I going to sound like an ass if I said yes?"

"No," she laughed.

She curled into my side, laying her head onto my shoulder.

"You are comfy," she said into my shirt.

"I'm glad you think so."

We laid there for most the night until she went back to her dorm room, which by the way was with Baby girl now. I was glad she was comfortable with everything going on between us. I wasn't going to push her into anything, and I knew she wasn't going to push me into anythings, granted at times I was ready for more but I didn't want her to get uncomfortable with us moving forward. We even't have talked about moving forward into our relationship.

* * *

**I don't own anything Covenant related  
Please review :) **


	12. Eleven

**So I'm thinking about just updating over the weekends since that's what I've been doing here of late. Um, I'm not sure how long this story is going to be and if I'm going to do another story for Blake and Tyler. I just, well, haven't thought that far ahead but if I do decide to do one it probably won't be for a little while. I want to get a Twilight story that I've outlined done. Um, as for the Caleb and Lexi story.. I'm working on it...slowly, but it is coming eventually. I guess that's all for now happy reading and please, please, please don't forget to review. Even if it's like one word or a smiley face anything it'll make me happy. **

* * *

**Talking**

I still haven't told Blake about our family history and the extra something we get once we hit puberty that no other family gets. Granted we've only been dating for about seven months, but I didn't know whether to tell her or not. I wasn't sure whether I should tell her now or should I wait until I know that our relationship was leading into something more.

"When did you tell Kate?" I asked Pouge.

"Tell Kate what?" Pouge asked back.

"About the family..."

"Oh...oh! I have...I haven't really told her, I told her about it per say, I just haven't told her told her."

"Will you tell her?"

"Eventually. I just haven't come to figure out how to though. If you want my opinion you might want to talk to one of our dads."

I guess that's all I needed to do. So that's what I was planning on doing. Hopefully my parents were home that I could talk. I headed back to the house, thanking god that both my parents cars were in the driveway.

"Dad!" I yelled through the house.

"In the office," he voice rang out.

I headed into the office to see him on the computer.

"You're busy I'll come back," I said as I found him on the computer.

He spun the computer monitor towards me revealing him playing solitaire.

"The only thing I'm busy with," he said spinning the screen towards me, "is losing this game,"

"Can I ask you something?" I asked sitting down on the other side of him.

"Are you in trouble?"

"No! I'm not. I just had a question about telling Blake something."

He raised an eyebrow.

"When did you tell mom about our secret?"

He pulled his glasses off, placing them on the table in front of him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know how to tell her. I mean I know we've only been dating for like seven months but I've been thinking about it."

"Does she know about the towns history?"

"I think. I mean we've talked about it during history and all that."

"To answer you're question about telling your mother. It was two years until I told her."

"Why?"

"It's not that I didn't trust her, I just wasn't sure how she was going to react."

"How did she react?"

"Scared. You have to understand, that we took a vow of silence to keep everything under wraps so another witch hunt would come around. It took her some time to fully understand everything and not to be afraid of everything."

"So you don't think I should..."

"Tyler," he said cutting me off, "When you want to tell her it is up to you. If you want to tell her today, tomorrow, three weeks from now, six months from now a year from now, I'll be there if you need help or anything."

I sat there letting his words sinking in.

"So you're saying when I feel like I it's the right time?" I asked, trying to grasp what he was saying.

"Exactly. Remember when you four wanted to tell Dani?"

I shook my head, that was one of the most nerve racking times in our lives, because we didn't know how she'd react. She compared us to Harry Potter, which pissed Reid off because we didn't have to use wands.

"Why did you want to tell her?"

"Because we trusted her and knew that she wasn't going to say anything."

"That's why you want to tell Blake. I can't tell you when to tell her. That's up to you."

"What if she freaks out?"

"Then she freaks out."

"That's not very much help."

"Everyones different Tyler. I can't tell you how someone is going to react."

"I know that."

"Have you two ever had sex?"

"What? No!"

"No need to freak out. I'm just asking."

This is awkward.

"Have you ever?"

"Once."

"Protection?"

"Yes."

"If you have sex do you have..."

"Yeah. You do realize my roommate is Reid right?"

"That is true. But seriously if you do get that far, please be careful."

"I will trust me."

I sat there for a minute as he went back to his computer game.

"I'm just gonna go," I said.

"Just remember what I said," he reminded.

I told him I would before heading out. So it went from a normal, well normal in my life, conversation to awkward. As I was heading over to the car, to get back to the dorms, Blake ended up calling me.

"Hey," I answered.

"So where are you?"

"On my way back to the dorms. Why?"

"Because we haven't been alone for a while."

"Give me like ten. My room or yours?"

"Dani's out for the rest of the weekend so if you want to you can come over here."

"All right, on my way."

Alone time with Blake was my favorite time. When I got to her room, she was curled under the covers, completely oblivious to me. I kicked my shoes off and climbed in behind her.

"You are like a bull in a China shop," she chuckled.

"Well I had to get your attention somehow," I said into her shoulder.

"You always have my attention."

"What are you reading?"

"_To Kill A Mockingbird_."

"Sounds exciting."

"So totally is."

"Is there anyway I could possibly distract you?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm going to try."

"You do that."

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into me, so I was supporting our weight. She was concentrating on her book, not really showing anything interest to me. I laid kisses onto the back of her neck, I got a reaction but not a big one, just a soft sigh. I brushed her ponytail out of the way and laid opened mouth kisses on her neck.

"Now?" I whispered.

Her reaction to those was to move closer into me, slightly dropping the book in her hands before gaining her composure back. I moved my hand towards her hip, letting my fingers brush against the soft skin there. She broke out in goosebumps as I continued caressing the skin.

"Fuck it," she mumbled to herself.

Her book was dropped to the floor and her mouth was on mine in a matter of seconds. Her hands were attached to my hair as mine found purchase on her waist, bringing her in closer, if it was even possible. She managed to roll me onto my back, straddling my waist, grinding into my obvious reaction to our making out.

"Fuck," I groaned into her mouth.

She pulled away, lips swollen, face flushed, looking down at me. In our sex life department, we've gotten, well really to just making out and groping through clothes. She sat up straighter, my hands gripping her waist and my legs bent to prop her up. The only thing to be heard was our heavy breathing. Her hands moved to the bottom of my shirt, her eyes locking with mine silently asking if it was okay. I nodded my head sitting up to help her remove the article of clothing. My fingers played with the him of her shirt, she gave a slight nod for the go ahead. I pulled the shirt off of her revealing a dark blue lacy bra. I sucked in a breath as I studied her closely without the shirt. She went to move her arms to cover herself, most likely taking my reaction the wrong way.

"Don't, you're beautiful," I told her, locking her hands with mine.

Her cheeks went slightly red. I laid a kisses on her cheek going to her mouth. The kiss was softer than what it was earlier. I coxed her to lay down with me, before rolling her onto her back. I was situated in between her legs, our hands were still locked together as we made out. I let my lips trail down to her neck, sucking and biting lightly against her skin. Her hands released mine, gripping against my shoulders, as mine trailed down to her chest, brushing lightly against the sides of her breasts.

"Tyler," she whimpered.

"Hmm," I hummed against her skin.

"Can we slow down?"

I pulled away looking at her.

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you."

"Can we cuddle?"

I shook my head. We got under the covers, facing each other.

"Have you ever..." Blake trailed.

"Once. You?"

She shook her head, her cheeks tenting red, before hiding her face in my chest.

"Look at me," I coaxed softly.

Her dark blue eyes met mine.

"Blake, we'll go at your pace. We don't have to do anything until your ready," I told.

Truth be told I don't know if I was even ready for this.

"I don't want you to..."

"Hey, this is about you not me, well about both of us really, but mostly about you. When you're ready I'm ready."

Her blue eyes went wide. I wasn't lying, when she was ready, I was ready. I wasn't going to pressure her into anything she didn't want to do.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome. As fast as you want to go, no pressure."

I laid a kiss on her forehead. I wasn't lying when I said when she was ready I was ready. I wasn't about to pressure her into anything. She was the one I wanted and I wasn't about to lose her because I wanted to have sex before she was ready. The other situation was something on an entire other level that I didn't want to rush that either since I wasn't sure how to talk to her about it.

Talking was a good thing, we were slowly getting better at it, telling each other how we felt and all and luckily we were able to talk about this situation.

* * *

**I don't own anything covenant related.  
Please review it makes me happy :) **


	13. Twelve

**In my opinion this is a sweet chapter, makes you feel all warm in fuzzy inside type sweet. Anyways, like I said, I'll be updating on the weekends. And I think I covered it last chapter, but not sure. Happy reading, and please review :) **

* * *

**Penguins **

So here we were nine months later, getting ready to end our junior year of high school. Well granted we had about two months left but it was flying by fast. We still haven't gotten far, just to us making out and getting down to just her in her bra and underwear and me in my boxers. I wasn't pressuring her into anything she didn't want to do.

As for the secret nope, hasn't happened yet. Haven't told her anything. I wasn't sure when I was going to tell her about it. I just wasn't sure when or how to tell her. I wanted definitely but what I want to talk about isn't something I can just be like 'Hey oh yeah, I have powers. Like you know Harry Potter but without the wands.' so not going to happen.

"So where are you taking her?" Kate asked.

"I told her to pick. She wanted to go into Salem," I answered.

"That's sweet. Then what?"

"Not sure."

"So an unplanned date?"

"Pretty much. I just want to be with her."

"Have you two?"

"No. I told her when she was ready I was."

"Pouge why can't you be like him and take notes?" Kate asked Pouge.

Pouge looked like deer in head lights, completely caught off guard and having no idea what the hell was going on. Saved by the bell, well really the dinging of my cell phone, telling me that Blake was ready to head out.

"I'll see you all later," I said getting up.

I left the couple stranded at the table, and headed to Blake's dorm room to pick her up.

"You two behave and come in at a descent hour and don't do...Oh fuck it, I'll be gone, Reid's forcing me to go to Nicky's and I'll be in your dorm, helping him get over his hangover," Dani said.

"Just don't let Reid come back with a black eye," I told.

"He'll end up us..."

My eyes got wide as she started saying it.

"up getting one anyways," she quickly covered.

Blake looked between us, clearly she caught on to our silent exchange.

"Behave," I told.

Dani basically pushed us out of the doorway, before retreating back inside the room.

"Everything okay?" Blake asked.

"With?"

"Reid."

"Yeah why?"

"What was with the wide eyed look you gave her?"

"It's just..."

"Reid's not into drugs is he?"

"What? God no! His parents would kill him if he was. Trust me he's not. Silent communication, ruining a secret type thing if that makes sense."

"I'm dropping it for now Simms, but I want to know what this whole thing is about."

"Okay. To Salem?"

"You're my bitch today remember?"

Her grin was plastered on her face. How could I forget, yes, I was her bitch. I lost a bet against her which is the real reason why I was letting her choose on where we were going for on our date.

"See that's why you shouldn't have bet against me," Blake said, "I mean you could've seen it coming. Aaron almost always swings first."

"Reid was pissed off."

"The only reason he didn't swing first was because Dani was there."

"That's probably true but I learned my lesson."

"But maybe I don't want you to learn your lesson."

Twenty minutes later we were in the parking lot of the diner.

"This is seriously where you want to go?" I asked putting my car in park.

"Yup," she said popping the 'p'.

We got out of the car and headed into the diner.

"I swear, you two are the only ones that come in and visit anymore. You need to get the group together," Heather said as she came to the table.

"We try but I'm her bit...slave today and she wanted to come here," I told.

"What he do?" Heather asked Blake.

"He lost a bet," B grinned.

"Way to go."

"It's only because Dani was there."

"Don't even blame her on it."

I wasn't about to fight her because she was right, I couldn't blame any one but myself for taking the bet against my girlfriend. Once we ordered we fell into easy conversation like the most of the time we were together. Blake and I were 'old souls' according to my mother, whatever the hell that means. We got each other and we didn't push each other away when we need something or our emotions were getting to us. We communicated very well, telling each other how we felt.

"So now that we ate what did you want to do?" I asked.

"I just want to be with you, but I _do_ kinda want to go to the aquarium."

"I'm your bitch rememer?"

"True, true."

I paid our bill and headed towards the city.

"Why the aquarium?" I asked as I found a parking spot.

"I haven't been to one for a while. Plus I want to get Josh something," She shrugged.

"What's your favorite?"

"Penguins."

"Seriously?"

"Yup they're so cute and they waddle."

"They waddle?"

"Have you ever seen a penguin?"

"I have but they're cute because they waddle."

"Exactly."

I rolled my eyes and pulled her into me as we waited in line to pay for the tickets.

"Did you want to just go through the aquarium or did you want to do the whale watch too?" I asked.

"It'd be neat to do the whale watch but the prices are expensive and I want to bring Josh with me if I ever do the whale watch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

I quickly got the tickets paid for before she complained about spending too much on her.

"Thank you," she said before kissing me.

"Anything for you."

We walked through the aquairum, stopping at certain exhibits, making sure to get pictures, with her camera that I didn't know she brought. She made sure to get a lot pictures of the penguins and the Nemo fish for Josh. By the time we got back into town it was a little after six. We decided to just hang out in her dorm room.

"Thank you for today," she said as we made it to her room.

"I am your bitch."

"You're always my bitch."

I kissed her soundly.

"Don't even try to back out of that, you serisouly are," she grinned.

"Then what are you to me?"

"I'm your girlfriend."

She kissed me as we cuddled on her bed. Chaste kissed fell between us before they started getting deeper. We were on our sides, wrapped up in each others arms, bodies pressed against each other. I was content where I was, with her in my arms. I slowly let the kisses get softer before they were just pecks and finally her just burying her head into my chest.

I could her mumble something into my shirt but I didn't understand what she said.

"What did you say?" I asked.

She pulled back looking at me.

"I um...I um...love you," she struggled to get out.

I laid there not knowing what to say out of pure shock. I didn't know she felt that way. I knew I felt that way but I didn't nknow how to tell her.

"I knew I shouldn't have said that. Just forget I said it. I just needed to get it out and you don't even need to say anything back.."

I cut her off by crashing my mouth to hers.

"I love you too," I said against her lips.

"You do?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah."

I kissed her again. I loved her and she now knew it. The best part she loved me back.

* * *

**I don't own anything covenant related.  
Please review, just click the little green button and tell me what you think :) **


	14. Thirteen

**I know the holidays are coming up next week, I'm not sure when I'll update. It might be on Sunday after Christmas. Um, but I'm not sure. Since my college semester is over, I might be able to update before Christmas, but at the rate my schedule is going, finishing up some shopping, working and some family stuff, I don't think it's going to happen, but I'll try my hardest. I promise.  
****All righty now for the story, this chapter took me forever to write. I just couldn't figure out how to write this. I wanted to get this just right, so hopefully I did. I am very nervous for what you guys think about this chapter, so if you'd be oh so kind and let me know it would be awesome and make me smile :) Enjoy! Oh and there are lemons in this one by the way.**

**

* * *

**

**Love**

It was officially summer and in a few months we were going to be officially seniors and it was almost done with our high school career and going on to college. Blake and I are going strong. Wondering if I told her about our family secret yeah no. hasn't happened yet. It weighed down on me a lot but I knew I had to tell her I just didn't know when. Pouge said he still hasn't told Kate.

This summer has mainly been filling out college applications and hanging out with friends and family. Blake and I have gotten a lot closer, emotionally, physically, _sexually._ We haven't had sex yet, we've gotten down to wearing nothing but I didn't want to push her into something she didn't want to do. We've explored each others bodies, learning about what we liked and what we didn't.

Currently we were doing our own thing. She was doing, I don't know what to be honest and I was hanging out with the guys before I went to pick her up around six for our date. Our one year anniversary was next week but she was going on vacation that she couldn't get out of, so we were celebrating tonight and tomorrow

"So what do you have planned for her?" Caleb asked.

"We're going out to eat. And then since my parents are out, we're going back to the house," I answered.

"Have you two even have sex yet?" Reid asked.

"No."

"You've been together for what a year and have yet to have sex with her?" Pouge questioned.

"I told her I'd go at her pace!"

"Do you at least do stuff?" he inquired.

"Yeah."

"So she's given you a blow job and you've eaten her out?" Reid blurted out.

I felt my face go completely red as soon as he made the vulgar statement.

"Dude," Pouge groaned, visibly uncomfortable at how the question was worded.

"What? Excuse me, have you gone down on her and has she gone down you? Better?" Reid rephrased.

I sat there staring at my best friend.

"If you can't talk about sex, then you shouldn't be having sex," Caleb smirked.

"Yes," I awkwardly mumbled.

"See was that so hard? Do you plan on going the whole way?" Pouge asked.

"It's up to her. I don't want to push her to do something that she doesn't want to do."

"So you're prepared?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. And what is with this interrogation? I had this conversation with my dad!"

"We're just looking out for you baby boy."

Looking out for me my...well they most likely are but at the same time, it was slightly awkward.

"I am out of here," I said getting up.

"Man up dude," Reid grinned.

I rolled my eyes before heading out the door so I could make sure the reservations at the Italian place right outside of town was still good. Caleb had actually been help. He gave me ideas on what I could do tonight. He suggested the Italian place and then spending the night alone since my parents were out of town and wouldn't be back until late tomorrow night. I actually remembered Blake talking about the Italian place, saying how she ate there once with her family and that she really enjoyed it there. That's how I made my mind up on choosing the place to eat. I made sure my room was spotless and my bathroom was too just in case.

I went through my closet, pulling out a pair of black pants and blue button up shirt and a black vest. I got a shower and got ready before heading over to Blake's to pick her up. By the time I got there it was just six. Before my hand even hit the doorbell button, the door flew open, revealing TJ and Josh.

"Ty!" Josh exclaimed.

"Hey Josh," I smiled, "TJ."

"Simms," TJ greeted.

We stood their awkwardly before he let me in.

"Mr. Simms," Blake's father said as he saw me.

"Mr. Smith nice to see you again," I addressed.

"Daddy, don't start," I heard Blake from behind us.

I turned to see her walking down the stairs. She was in a dark blue dress that hit her knees and a pair of black heels. Her hair was curled and she wasn't really wearing much makeup, her jewelry was just a layered black necklace.

"Please be careful tonight," Mrs. Smith said.

I told her I would. I helped Blake out to the car. Turns out her family is going to New York city for the next day so we didn't have to worry about either of our families until at least tomorrow night.

"You look beautiful by the way," I told as I pulled out of her driveway.

"Thanks. And thank you for doing this tonight and tomorrow. It sucks that we can't do anything on our actual one year."

"We'll Skype. You know that."

"I know it's just you're perfect."

I grabbed her hand, silent because I was far from perfect, she just didn't know it.

"You're perfect," I muttered.

I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye.

"So where are we going?" Blake asked.

"Somewhere."

"I can tell that, but _where_ are we going?"

"Can't I surprise you?"

"Just this once."

"I hope more than once a year."

"Meaning?"

"Like your birthday and Christmas."

"What about Valentines day?"

"We plan it together."

"All right deal. Three times a year."

I pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant we were eating at.

"You remembered?" Blake asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" I shrugged.

Her face held a look of awe.

"So I did good?" I asked.

"Very good," she said grabbing my hand as went in.

Dinner was wonderful. Quiet and content.

"Can I ask you something?" Blake asked.

"I suppose."

"Why haven't...I don't know how to word this, but when I said I loved you for the first time, why didn't we..."

I stared at her trying to figure out what she was talking about. Oh that night. When we told each other the I love you's; sex is what she was talking about.

"You mean sex?" I asked.

She shook her head. I got to thinking about that night, it was a lot of heavy petting and making out, but I knew she wasn't ready.

"I didn't want to push you. Would you have been comfortable if we went further?"

She sat there for a minute, chewing her food slowly, thinking over her answer.

"Truthfully, no," Blake said, "I thought I was ready, you know, because I told you I loved you. I just got used to you seeing me, _all of me_, and I'm glad you stopped and slowed us down."

"I told you we'd go at your pace."

She smiled as I reminded her again. Once we were done eating we were back at my place.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, don't worry," I answered.

"I'm going to go change."

I nodded my head, as she went into the bathroom. I didn't know what was going to happen, I wasn't expecting anything to happen. Only if she wanted to. I got changed just as she came out of the bathroom. Her hair was down, makeup off and she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"So what did you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't really care."

We just laid on my bed, talking about everything. Where we were deciding to go to college. She was deciding between a college back in Ohio somewhere, Boston University and a couple others for journalism. It was right up her alley because she was on the school paper, and it was ridiculously awesome at it. So she was definitely able to get into any of the schools. I was either going to NYU, Harvard, Yale, something with a law program. It would be awesome if she got into BU and I got into Harvard because we'd only be like ten minutes away from each other.

We talked about our families more. I told her about the history of the town, because she seemed genuinely interested in it. I told her about how our founding families escaped England to get away from the witch trails, we took a vow of silence so that no one would find out about our past of having magic. I told her about the fifth family disappeared without a trace. She seemed interested in it not to freaked out, which is a good thing.

We some how managed to get to making out, with her on her back. Her hands went to the end of my shirt pulling it over my head. In return I pulled hers off. I trailed kisses down her neck, quickly finding her sweet spot at the base of her neck that met with her shoulder. Her moans and whimpers spurred me on, making me brave enough to get her to slide her shorts off. I pulled away to look at her. Her hair was splayed out around her head, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. She sat up causing me to sit back on my haunches. Her lips found mine, forcing it to go deeper as soon as our they connected. My hands found purchase on her back running up and down, causing her skin to break out in goosebumps and her nipples to harden underneath her bra. We both worked to get my pants off, leaving both of us in our underwear.

I let my hands travel one last time up her back before stopping at the clasp of her bra. The material fell between us, stopping at her bent elbows. I slowly pushed her down onto her back, letting the feeling come back to my lower legs and so I can pulled the piece of garment attached to her arms off. I trailed kisses down her neck, to her collar bone to the swell of her breast before, wrapping my mouth around one of her hardened peaks, while palming the other one. Her fingers latched into my hair, tugging them, forcing them in all different directions.

I trailed kisses down her torso, whispering love and affection into her skin. I pulled away as I got to the edge of her lacy boy shorts. Everything felt different at the moment I looked at her. I knew something was going change our relationship tonight. When our eyes locked, she nodded her head, I looped my fingers on the sides of underwear, pulling them down her legs. She gave me a look telling me to get rid of my boxers. I quickly shed them before moving to her side, kissing her bear shoulder.

"I love you."

She smiled softly before kissing me. Her hand went to mine, guiding it down to where she wanted it. I let my finger trail up and down her sex, realizing just how wet she really was. I groaned as she moaned. I let a finger slip inside of her, while my thumb worked lazy circles around the bundle of nerves. Her hand wrapped around my length, slowly going up and down, letting her thumb slide over the slit. As I added a second finger her pace got slightly faster. I curled my fingers slightly, trying to find the spot I discovered a couple months ago. The spot that drove her wild.

"Yes...oh god," she whimpered.

I found it. She squeezed my dick as her hips thrusted upwards. I slowly added a third finger, she seemed to tense but relaxed as I kept up with the circles around the sensitive nerve ending. I slowly worked up her up, her walls clenching around my fingers. Her hand had long left my aching erection, to clench the sheets beneath her as she got closer to her release.

"Fuuckk," she moaned.

I worked her until she came down from her high. I nuzzled my face into her neck, laying kisses on the flushed skin.

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly.

"More than anything."

I rolled over, thankful for Reid putting a box of condoms in my night table as a gag gift a couple months ago. I went to rip open the foiled wrapper when Blake stopped me.

"Can I?" she asked quietly.

She took the wrapper out of my hand, ripping it open before slipping the latex over my length. I hovered over her, my eyes locking with hers.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I questioned one last time.

"Yes, I'm sure."

I slowly started entering her, my eyes never leaving hers. She clenched her eyes shut, in pain. It broke my heart that I was causing her pain.

"Baby look at me," I demanded softly.

Her blue eyes snapped open.

"I love you."

She nodded her head. I reached her barrier.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded once again too afraid to speak. I pushed forward breaking through. Jesus fucking christ it was, tight and warm and wet.

"I'm sorry," I said laying kisses on her face.

"Just stay still for a moment," she said, voice shakey.

I hovered over her, too afraid to move. I ground my teeth together, trying not to become a dick and move when she told me not to. I _needed_ to move. It felt so fucking good being in her.

"It's okay."

I pulled back slowly before pushing back in. I slowly moved in and out, picking up my pace at the sounds that were coming out of her mouth. I wasn't going to last long, it just felt I don't know amazing.

"I'm not going to last," I groaned into her skin.

And no sooner as I said it, it happened. I slowly pulled out before discarding of the used condom.

"I'll be right back," I said against her forehead.

She shook her head. I wiped off, before grabbing a wash cloth, soaking it in warm water. I came out of the bathroom, crawling beside her. I cleaned her up, I didn't want her to freak out if there was any blood. I threw the wash cloth into the bathroom before wrapping my arms around her.

"You didn't...did you?" I asked.

"No."

"I'm sorry."

I felt like an ass now.

"Baby don't apologize. I read that a girls first time we might not be able to have a um, _orgasm_."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I chuckled at how she said orgasm, her voice going very low, like she was too shy to say it. We laid there letting sleep over take us. This had to be one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

**I don't own anything covenant related.  
Please let me know what you think :) Just click the button. **


	15. Fourteen

**So this chapter isn't my favorite. I didn't know what to write about and it took me forever to figure out what to write. Um, I don't know what else to say. Just that hopefully I'll update by next Sunday and if not, some time during the days after. Like I said I don't think this is my best chapter, just sayin' now. **

* * *

**New People**

Hmmm let's just say we haven't really been able to get enough of each other since the first time we had sex. We aren't afraid to tell each other what we like, not that we haven't before but this time it's different. We haven't really explored more with sex, different positions and different surfaces. I didn't want to push her and hell I don't think I'm really ready to try and do anything more adventurous.

Anyways, the summer was slowly winding down and we were just learning what classes we were taking for our senior year. Mainly AP classes and then the few general courses, like music or typing or something like that. I knew it was going to be an easy year, well for the most part really. All of us were ascending this year, Caleb first, the Pouge, then Reid and finally me. This was all very nerve racking because, well not only were we eighteen, we were ascending gaining full powers and we were graduating. It was a big ass year for us all. We had two new students in our grade this year. Some guy transferring from another private school and a girl transferring from a school from a Boston public school.

"So what did you want to do today?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter to me. I guess, I think Kate said something about a double date this afternoon."

"Doing?"

"Really just lunch and then the party at the Dells. You are coming tonight right?"

"Where are we going? And yes, after the family thing I have."

"That is why Pouge is driving. Kate said he was choosing. And it isn't Nicky's."

"Don't we get a say in this?"

"We chose last time."

"True."

I kissed the side of her head as I heard someone blare on their horn outside the house.

"Come on," I told, holding my hand out for to take.

She grabbed her purse as we headed out the door to Kate's car.

"So where did you decide to go?" Blake asked as we got in the back.

"The burger place outside of town. I'm not in the mood for anything fancy," Kate answered, "Then, I'm meeting up with my new roommate, Sarah, while the guys are doing whatever thing with their families. Wanna come? I'm dragging Dani and Lexi."

"I suppose, I can come along and what family thing do you guys have tonight?"

"Dinner really. That's about it."

I kissed her lightly, I did tell her it was a family thing but didn't really get into it. We got to the place for lunch.

"Is this place any good?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"Mike, that one kid from swim said he ate here a couple of weeks ago and said it was good and wasn't too expensive," Pouge answered.

We got our seat and orders.

"Kate, we need to do matchmaker or something," Blake blurted out.

"For who?" she asked.

"Dani and Reid or Lexi and Caleb, both perferably."

"Oh my god you're so right."

"I think it'll be easier to get Caleb and Lexi first. Both Reid and Dani are too stubborn."

"True, true."

Pouge and I looked at each other. I wasn't about ready to get in this match making business.

"Where are we meeting for this dinner thing?" I asked.

"Our place, around five like always," Pouge answered.

"Supposedly there's a new guy trying out for the swim team."

"Seriously? I thought all the spots were filled."

"Coach says, everyone has a fair chance for a spot."

"It's ridiculos in my opinion."

"I agree but it's not like we can do anything about it."

"True. He's from Hastings."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. They're known for playing dirty. Remember freshman year when the one guy punched that senior, Palmer I think."

"I forgot about that. God, I thought coach was going to kill someone."

"But why would coach want to get someone else in on the team?"

"I don't know. Probably bribed him."

"Who bribed who?" Kate asked, jumping into the conversation.

"Some new guy wants to try out for the team," I told.

"Can he do that?" Blake asked.

"Obviously but it isn't right, try outs were last week."

The girls agreed with us. The rest of the lunch double date or whatever you want to call it was over before we knew since Pouge and I needed to head back to his place for "family dinner". The girls were meeting up with Sara, Kate's new roommate.

Once we got to our place, it was really just us dad's going to the Danver's coloy house. The only real reason we were meeting here was to talk about the acsensions that were going to be happening, starting with Caleb. Our dad's just wanted us to know that we shouldn't be alone when we do this, just in case something happened. Truthfully it was rather boring, talked about making sure to keep our vow or silence. We all agreed that with Caleb getting ready to ascend the powers seem to just feel stronger, like something was going to happen. We all felt it.

By the time we were done with everything, the party we were heading to had already started. The guys and I headed down to the dells to meet up with the girls. Music was already thumping as we got closer. We stood at the top of the hill looking down at the crowd of people.

"I see Kate and the girls," Pouge pointed towards the middle of the party near one of the fire pits.

Reid was already heading towards Dani. I noticed that there was another blond haired girl standing with Blake and the other girls. As we headed towards our girls, every one seemed to part as we walked through them, nothing that wasn't unusual it seemed to happen all the time, well most of the time.

"Hey baby!" Blake smiled, wrapping her arms around me.

I kissed the side of her head as Kate started introducing her new roommate to us.

"Right guys this is Sarah. Sarah this is Tyler Simms, my boyfriend Pouge Parry, and Reid..."Kate introduced.

"Grawin," Reid cut in, "Good evening."

I rolled my eyes at him. He was relentless.

"Good evening," the new blond haired girl said.

"You know Sarah's my grandmothers name," Reid tried picking her up.

"The fuck it isn't you dumbass," Dani piped in.

Almost everyone lost it.

"I'm Caleb," Caleb said.

"Sarah."

"You don't remind me of my grandmother I promise."

And cue Kira. She asked Caleb how her summer was. She was determined to get with him but I knew it wasn't going to happen then, Aaron had to come around trying to start shit. Dani some how managed to get Reid to wrap his arms around her. I knew her angle, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Shoving started until this new guy popped out of nowhere standing in between Caleb and Aaron. I haven't seen him before. He must be the new guy. I looked over at Pouge who looked just as confused as the rest of us. I caught Reid's gaze just as his eyes flashed, which I'm going to go out on a limb and say that's what caused Ryan to puke. So we managed to get out of the way of a fight and because of this Dani forced Reid to go back to the dorms with her, well most of us did anyways, since the party was most likely going to be busted eventually.

"Dude Sarah is fucking hot," Reid pointed out.

Both Dani and Blake rolled their eyes.

"Why don't you try and hook up with her?" I asked.

Blake ended up slapping me in the chest.

"I'm just asking. I'm not the one trying to hook up with her!" I exclaimed.

"Don't give him any ideas," she scolded.

"The only reason he won't get in her pants is because of Caleb," Dani said.

"It's always Caleb," Reid mumbled.

"You have me."

"I always have you."

Reid wrapped baby girl into a hug.

"Did you get a weird vibe from that Chase guy?" Blake asked.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one," Baby girl said.

"What are you two talking about?" Reid asked.

"Chase. He gave off this weird vibe. He just popped out of nowhere. Who does that? I mean it's like 'Hello, you were being kind of bitchy,' I mean seriously if I did that, you'd think I'm nuts," Blake pointed out.

"That is true, but I think he's harmless," I told.

The rest of the night we really didn't do anything. Just cuddled and watched movies. The girls ended up falling asleep. I swear through out the night it felt like someone was watching me. I couldn't shake the feeling but it was there.

Sarah seemed pretty cool. I think she'd get along great with all of us. Then there was Chase. I wasn't too sure about him. Blake was right, there was something off about him. I guess we'd find out what was weird about him later on in the school year.

* * *

**I don't own anything Covenant related.  
Let me know what you think. Good or bad. **


	16. Fifteen

**Hello! Sorry I didn't post this weekend, since it was the holiday's and all, which I hope you all a wonderful one at that. So here is the next two updates. This deals with the Chase scene, I tried not to go with the movie but I think it's there anyways. Um, lets see, as for Sarah she's just there, sort of like a warm body. I have my reasons for having Caleb be with Lexi instead of her, I'm okay with Sarah but she's not my favorite girl character from the movie, sorry if I offend anyone.  
Hope you all enjoy the chapter! **

**

* * *

**

**The Truth Comes Out**

Today felt different. It was the night of the fall formal or whatever the hell you want to call it and it was Caleb's birthday. At eleven eleven tonight lightening was going to shoot from the sky and wham, bam, sam, Caleb was going to have his full powers. We were all meeting up at the gym's entrance and going in together.

With Chase, all these little things keep happening. Dani said he just was really weird around her. Asking all these questions about us. She said she'd always played dumb and acted like she had no idea what he was asking about. Dani knew all about our families. She was the only one out of our friends that knew. Reid, hadn't left Dani's side since she told us that he'd been asking questions. We didn't want to have anything happen, we've all been keeping a close eye on them all. Dani, Lexi, Blake and Kate, were the girls we loved and cared for. We didn't want anything to happen to them.

Tonight was Caleb's birthday and we had a feeling something was going to go down, surround Chase. Caleb swore up and down that he saw his eyes change when they were having a practice race a couple weeks ago, right before he knocked himself out. Darklings, we saw them randomly and we all felt like there was magic because used, a lot of it.

With everything leading up today, Chase managed to make Pouge get into an accident because Caleb told him that Kate was under a spell, mainly with a bunch of spiders. It wasn't good. Chase was hurting the people closest to us. We were taking major percautions. Luckily Lexi wasn't around this weekend because she was out of town. Blake, Dani and Sarah were our main concerns right now. We were all at the Danver's house getting ready for the fall dance tonight. Mrs. Danvers was generally worried like the rest of our parents.

"I want you two to look after the girls, keep them safe. If something happens, go back to the dorms, or somewhere safe," Caleb told us.

It was useless to try tell him we'd help him, he wanted to do this without us helping him, he said Chase was using all of us against him. Bunch of bullshit in my opinion but that's Caleb for you.

"Are you guys sure you want to go through with this?" Mrs. Danvers asked.

"We'll be fine. We just want this thing to end," Caleb sighed.

"And you shouldn't have invovled any of the girls!" she exclaimed.

"We didn't know this was going to happen."

Reid and I turned our attention to something else. This was a fight between mother and son and we didn't need to hear any of it, well most of it at least.

"You think he's going to try anything?" Reid asked.

"I don't know. I just have this weird feeling that something is going to happen," I answered.

"Just as long as..."

He trailed off and the Danver's weren't talking anymore. I turned to see where they were looking. The girls were coming down the stairs, Dani was first. She was wearing a black dress, that had flowers on the bottom, it stopped around the top of her knees. Her hair was curled and down. She was wearing black heels. Sarah was wearing a long tan colored dress with her hair in a updo thing on the back of her neck. Blake came down, wearing a blue dress, that came down to right above her knees. Her hair was down, flowing down her back, she was wearing a couple of necklaces and then a pair of flats.

Sarah went to Caleb, Dani to Reid and Blake came over to me.

"You look beautiful," I murmured.

She smiled before kissing me softly.

"I love you," she said.

"Love you."

I ended up driving the group, well besides Caleb, to the dance. Caleb was going to Putnum barn, meeting Chase. I still didn't see why he had to go alone. We were walking up the stairs into the gym, when I noticed that we were missing someone. Sarah wasn't with us. I caught Reid's eyes. He figured it out too. This wasn't good.

"Where's Sarah?" Blake asked.

"She must've went in already," Reid lied smoothly.

Dani was watching him contently, reading over his features. She knew he was lying, but luckily she didn't say anything. I couldn't figure out whether they wanted to go in or not. I couldn't tell you how but we managed to convinsed the girls to go back to dorm room, even though they took however long to get ready for the dance, when we really only stayed for not even an hour. The girls were already changed.

I assumed by eleven thirty, Caleb would be back but it was just about quarter after twelve and no Caleb and no Sarah. The girls, well Blake didn't seem to worried about, Dani just seemed slightly irritated I guess if that's what she was feeling. She was curled into Reid's side on his bed and Blake was on my bed while I was pacing the room, freaking out.

"Caleb's missing. Sarah's missing. Kate has spider bites and Pouge's in the hospital," I panicked, "Reid I told you Chase was bad!"

"Tyler whats going on?" Blake asked

Shit. Fuck. Damn. She doesn't know. This isn't good what so fucking ever. Blah blah blah. Chase I could fucking kill him.

"Baby girl take...shit no! Stay Here with us. Please don't leave our sides," Reid pleaded.

Dani had to of figured it out because she went completely pale.

"Tyler please tell me what's going on!" Blake begged.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"You know I do baby, but please tell me what wrong."

"I can't. Not right now. I will tell you, I swear I _will_ tell you."

I looked over at Reid who held Dani, whispering something to her. I pulled Blake into me, not wanting to be away from her. I knew our plan sucked. Caleb didn't want us to go with him so we could watch the girls. Caleb wanted to do this on his own without our help. I knew something was going to happen good or not.

"I love you so much please remember that," I said into her hair.

"I love you too," she whispered into my chest.

Most of the night we paced, forgetting about the dance going on. Around one or a little after both Caleb and Sarah were back. As soon as Dani saw our 'brother' she was attached to him, whether Sarah liked it or not. I could tell by her shoulders shaking that she was crying. For the most part both of the "missing" people looked okay. Caleb had a few scratches and a busted lip. Sarah just looked disheveled, hair messed up, dress slightly torn and a slight dirt tan.

"Ty," Blake said softly.

I looked down at her, she looked completely confused as to why the two looked the way they did and Dani was attached to Caleb. I caught caleb's eye. I motioned down at Blake, he knew what I meant.

"I'm going to take Sarah back to her room and then go check on Pouge and Kate," Caleb told.

Reid managed to retract baby girl from Caleb and pulled her onto his bed. They curled into together, while he calmed her down telling her everything was okay.

"Tyler," Blake whimpered.

I pulled her into me, trying to figure out how to tell her about this.

"_Going to girls room. Text if you need me." _I told Reid.

When we got to her room we curled up together, under the covers, her head on my chest and my arms around her.

"You remember how I told you about my family history?" I asked.

"Yeah you guys came from England and all that," she recalled.

"Remember how I said there was a fifth family that supposedly died?"

"Yeah."

"This is going to be really weird but Chase is the fifth family well a descendant of the fifth family."

"Meaning that he's trying to get an in? Tyler I don't understand."

"All those things I told you. It's real."

"What do you mean?"

"Please don't freak out, but I need to show you something."

This is it. This is what was going to make or break us. She sat up to look at me.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded her head. We were staring at each other. I let the power surge through me, I knew my eyes were black. She didn't move, she didn't day anything, she didn't speak, I don't think she even blinked. I let the magic disappear before I tried speaking.

"Blake," I whispered.

"No, no, no, no."

She was freaking out. This wasn't good.

"Baby..."

"This isn't real."

"Blake, baby please listen to me."

"This isn't real. Magic isn't real."

I was losing her.

"Chase isn't a bad guy. Caleb wasn't missing...you could've died!"

I pulled her into me, trying to get her calm down.

"You could've died!" she cried.

"Shhh. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here," I soothed.

I just held her, trying to calm down. Twenty minutes later she calmed down enough to pull away from me.

"What happened? Why did he want Caleb? Is he going to be after you?"

"Chase Collins, his real last name Pope. He is well, was the last member of the fifth family. I don't know the details but we think he became power hungry."

"Why did he want Caleb?"

"We ascend at eighteen. Which means we're getting our full powers. They're very seductive and powerful. Chase was the oldest of us. So he ascended first. I'm not sure how he got his other powers, but you have to will your powers to the person asking for them. I'd have to ask Caleb but that's what I think Chase wanted. He wanted Caleb's powers since he was ascending."

"So he was power hungry?"

"Pretty much."

"But what happened to him?"

"I don't know. I don't know much. I won't know until I talk to Caleb."

She wrapped her arms around me, his grip tight.

"Please don't leave me tonight," she muttered.

"I won't. I won't leave you."

I kissed her head, holding her. The truth came out. I was glad it finally did. Granted I wish it was on better circumstances but it came out. Her reaction was different than I thought it was going to be. I thought she was going to bust out the door and want nothing to do with me.

* * *

**I don't own anything Covenant related.  
Please review it makes me happy :) **


	17. Sixteen

**This chapter is smut, I'm just going to warn you now.  
midnightquiver: I know I told you that you'd see Reid and Dani start dating soon but it's the next update I promise.  
Updates: I'm not sure when I'll update since New Years is coming up. I should be back on my regular scheduled updates this Saturday.  
Hope you all enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Findings lead to...**

Blake and I have been getting better with the whole powers situation. I broke down and told her everything about the whole situation and I mean everything, going into detail about Chase's ancestors and the powers and what happens when we turn eighteen. The aging. She seemed...okay. It wasn't what I thought it was going to be. She sorta took by stride, having questions here and there, but she wasn't entirely comfortable with the whole thing. She was worried about the ascending, lightening and all that jazz, yeah I feel the same way but it's part of who I am and I can't make it disappear.

Currently, we were trying to studying. Trying is the key word. I had let Reid borrow my notes, which were in my spiral notebook, that Reid some how managed to lose. I needed it because I had a test the next day and I needed to know this stuff.

"Did you find it?" I asked.

"Nope, and you said it was orange right?"

"Mhmm, baby girl drew music notes all over it."

"Why?"

"She's weird."

"She gets it from Reid doesn't she?"

"Yup."

We went back to looking for my notebook. Everything in my room was in a disarray, books scattered on the floor, clothes thrown over the back of chairs and papers stacked on my bed. I just couldn't find this fucking notebook.

"Babe," Blake said, getting my attention.

I looked over at her, she was holding a piece of paper.

"What is this?" she asked holding the paper towards me.

I took it from her hands and read over the paper quickly.

_**The girl:**_

_Girl: Check.  
__Hair color: blonde  
__Eye color: blue  
__Short or tall: Tall  
__Talk to her: yes  
__Friends: yes  
__Balls to ask her out: no_

_**The Problem  
**__Ever have a girlfriend: yes.  
__When: freshman year  
__length: one month  
__reason for breakup: couldn't tell you  
__Good at talking to girls: No.  
__Talk to girls at all: yeah, not many  
__Awkward when talking about sexual activities: yes  
__Does said girl have boyfriend: No  
__Does she like you: Not that I know of_

I smiled slightly as I read over it. It was something that Baby girl wrote when I first actually confessed my feelings about Blake.

"So what was is that?" Blake questioned.

"It was before we started dating, when I actually verbally said I liked you to someone."

"I like this one; balls to ask her out? You really didn't have the balls to it?"

"Nope. I'm not like Reid or Caleb or Pouge, they were, well still are able to talk to girls easier than I have ever been able to."

"Well I'm glad you asked me out."

"Really now?"

"Yup, really glad."

"And why is that?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to be in your arms at night. Feel your lips on mine. Feel your hands run up and down my body."

Her hands locked around the back of my neck pulling my face closer to hers.

"And why else?" I pushed further.

"Because I wouldn't be able to have this in me," she whispered grabbing onto my crotch.

I groaned loudly as she palmed me through my pants. I kissed her, sneaking my tongue into her parted mouth. She immediately kissed me back. I prayed the dorm room was locked, I just couldn't get enough of her right now. We managed to get on the bed, her on her back, shirt already off. My shirt was off and we were working on her pants to come off. Everything was becoming heated very fast and really I didn't care. Her pants were off and tossed behind me onto the floor.

Our hands groped each others newly exposed skin, we ground against each other, trying to get that much needed friction to relieve some of the tension. The only thing you could hear was our heavy breathing and the rest of our clothes practically being ripped off of each other. My hand rested on her waist as I propped myself up, looking down at her.

I moved my hand, up to her chest. I let my finger tips trail over her naked skin before palming her right breast, and laying kisses on her other one. Her breathy moans spurred me on. I flicked my tongue over the tight bud. Her hands were tightly gripping my hair, almost pulling some strands out. I trailed my fingers down her side ghosting over her skin, leaving goosebumps in it's path.

"Are you cold?" I asked against her skin.

"No..."

I smiled against her skin as she trailed off with her answer. I slid my fingers down her waist to the one place I knew she wanted me to touch, I completely skipped over it, running my fingers on her inner thighs.

"Tyler," she whined.

"Patience," I murmured.

I slid my finger up her inner thigh up to her heated core, right where she wanted me. I grinned as I heard her moan. Her hand caught my wrist, guiding me on how she wanted it, well tried to anyways. I forced my hand away. Her eyes met mine. I wasn't going to make her come with my fingers. I flipped us so she was straddling me. Her eyes met mine, wide and filled with lust. Her long hair was cascading over her shoulders cover her naked chest. This was new territory for us. I lined myself up with her entrance as she slowly slid down on me. We both groaned, I swear I couldn't get any deeper with the angle she was at. My hands gripped her hips while her hands landed on my chest to get some leverage to help herself move.

As she got her bearings, she got confident and got faster, my thrust met with hers just at the right angle to cause her to shudder.

"Fuck," she moaned.

I took her by surprise, rolling her over so I was hovering over her. My mouth met hers in a heated kiss before I trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck and finally down to her chest and back tracked back up to her mouth.

"I'm so close," she whimpered against my mouth.

I snuck a hand in between us finding that spot to help her get over the edge.

"Yes! Right there," cried out.

Her inner walls clamped around me, forcing me to come with her. Our breathing came down as I rolled off of her. I disposed of the used protection. Her head ended up on my chest as we laid there.

"I'm glad you asked me out," she said against my skin.

"I'm glad I did too."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

We laid there for the rest of the night, talking. Talking about my family history some more. Still learning about each other. Learning about our some deep secrets that no one knows about. We talked about our future some more. Hoping we'd be able to get to go to schools near each other. We actually talked about our future, _after_ school. Our findings about each other lead to some lovely things and I was happy with the way things were going.

* * *

**I don't own anything covenant related.  
Reviews make me happy. Just click the button :) **


	18. Seventeen

**I'm updating early I know! It's amazing. I thought I'd update early since it took me awhile to get those last two chapters up and loaded :) I am working on the next two chapters and I'm not sure when I'll update those. It shouldn't take me that long but I don't know for sure, maybe Sunday at the latest or Saturday at the earliest. Not sure yet. It's a day or two early but I hope you all have wonderful New Year!  
midnightquiver: This chapter is for you. About time I suppose you'd say right? Um, I know it's not _when_ they start dating but it's what happens. I might do an outtake of when they finally confess they're feeling to each other, like just have the Tyler and the group's take on them. I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**Match Makers**

I had a feeling something was going to happen today. It was our usual Friday night, movies and pizza or whatever. It was the eight of us; Pouge, Kate, Dani, Reid, Lexi, Caleb, Blake and me. Where's Sarah you ask. Yeah after the whole Chase incident, she transferred back to her public school. Luckily Caleb was smart enough to alter her memory so she wouldn't spill anything about our family secret. When the group of us got together, minus Lexi, plus Sarah, all hell broke loose. Sarah flipped out. I mean really flipped out. I didn't blame her though. I would've freaked out. You would've thought Kate would have flipped out because of you know, all the spider bites that Chase caused her to have but nope she figured something weird was going on with us because she "had this feeling", whatever the hell that means. I'm going to go out on a limb and say Dani might've told her some about it, well more of keep an open mind on the whole situation.

Anyways, back to our Friday night. We were going to finish, well try and finish the truth and dare game we were continuing from last week. The guys and I were already over at Reid's place, while the girls were going to come over later. Lexi and Kate were going to head over after they went back to their dorms to change, then Blake and Dani were going to come after they got done with their math homework or whatever.

"What's going on between you and Lexi?" Pouge questioned Caleb.

"Nothing why?" he answered quickly.

"Kate says you two have been hanging out a little more lately."

"You're point?"

"I'm sort of glad it's not Sarah," Reid piped in.

Caleb's eyes narrowed at him. I agreed. It's not that I didn't like Sarah, she just wasn't for Caleb. Don't get me wrong, she was one of the nicest person you could ever meet but she was high maintenance, okay well not really, she just wasn't who you'd think he would date. Lexi was sort of like him at times. They both liked school. She was quiet and reserved and at times so was he. They both wanted to do something with helping others. Caleb was going to become a lawyer and she was going into child psychology. Both were very family oriented, granted Caleb for sometimes different reasons than her.

"Nothing is going between us," Caleb told.

"Who is something not going between?" I heard.

"That didn't even make sense!"

Lexi and Kate.

"Sorry, who are you two talking about?" Kate said coming in sitting on her boyfriends lap.

"We were talking about baby girl and Reid," Caleb lied smoothly.

"Wait somethings going on between the two of you?" Lexi asked Reid.

Our attention was turned towards our blond haired friend. He was one of those guys that could defuse any situation but this really caught him by surprise.

"Wa..wait, what the fuck is going on between baby girl and me?" Reid stammered out.

"Are you two dating now?" Kate asked.

"No."

His eyes narrowed at Caleb.

"So nothing is going on between you and Dani?" Lexi asked.

"No."

Saved by the sound of car doors. He was up and out of the room before they could say anything else. Blake came in the living room followed by Reid with his arm over Dani's shoulders. They ended curling up on the couch together, while we figured out what to do. We ended up watching Cry Baby, some Johnny Depp movie.

Once the movie was over and bathroom breaks were over, we started the last part of our truth or dare game. Pouge was the one that asked Dani first. Something about her tattoos then Dani looked over at me.

"Ty, truth or dare?" Dani asked.

"Truth"

Reid huffed, causing most of us to roll our eyes and Dani hitting him in the arm.

"Is it true that in freshman year, you got a weeks worth of detention for sneaking into the records?" she asked.

I thought they forgot about that. I mumbled my answer into Blake's neck as we sat there. I ended up explaining why. There was this one family that was just weird. Too perfect and I felt like something was off but well, there wasn't really anything wrong, they just lived in Alaska or something like that. The game picked up when it was finally Kate was asking Lexi. I knew something was up when Kate looked over at Blake and winked. This was going to be good.

"All right, Lexi. I dare you to ask Caleb out," Kate smirked.

Lexi's face turned red and Caleb's jaw dropped, well really I think everyones jaw dropped besides Kate and Blake's. Lexi looked between Caleb and the girls. I don't think she knew what to do, hell if _I _was in her shoes I don't think I would know what to do. Then she whipped out her phone, typing fast on the keyboard. Seconds later Caleb's phone went off. His face lit up, he typed something into his phone, waiting for Lexi to get it on her phone. Both were grinning from ear to ear.

"You were supposed to do it out loud!" Kate complained.

"_You _never specified," Lexi retorted

Well played Lexi. A couple of rounds later it was Blake's turn. She had this glint in her eye and I knew something was going to happen.

"I dare you to kiss Dani. Not your simple peck on the lips either," Blake dared.

I watched my two best friends stare at each other. They had this weird silent communication shit that I have yet to figure out how they know what each other's thinking. I knew he never used to figure it out because you couldn't feel someone using. A couple of seconds later his hand gripped her neck pulling her closer to him. I couldn't believe they were about to make out. Then they were, Dani was practically in his lap. Blake was squirming in my lap, causing a certain reaction to arise in the confines of my jeans. I wrapped my arms around her waist, telling her to stop. I'm not going to lie and say the kiss wasn't hot but it was.

Someone said something about sexual tension which caused the two of them to snap their attention towards us. Dani wasn't one to blush but when she did her face would turn bright red. With that we were out of the house.

"I can't believe you did that!" I cried out.

"What? It was bound to happen," Blake shrugged.

"True but still."

"Is it going to be all awkward for them now?"

"No it shouldn't be. It wasn't when..."

Yeah too much on that part.

"When what?" Blake pried.

"Just promise you won't tell anyone this," I sighed.

"Scouts honor!"

"Were you even a girl scout?"

"For like three years. Don't change the subject!"

"Sorry. Reid was her first. Well they were each other's first."

"Seriously? So they're like secretly dating then?"

"That would be a negative."

"But they looked like they've made out before, like he knew how to hold her if that makes sense."

"I never said that they haven't stopped fooling around."

Reid and Dani were going to kill me for this.

"So they still?" Blake trailed.

"I don't know if they do or not. They're relationship is weird."

"So they're like best friends with benefits?"

"If you want to call it that."

She was quiet on the ride up in the elevator to my dorm floor.

"Do they do it often?" Blake questioned again.

"You'd have to ask them. Granted, they both are pretty good at lying. Reid's the only one that can figure out if she is or not, so if you did ask them don't expect them to be like 'yeah, we fuck every friday'."

"Oh."

"Why are you so interested?"

I held the door open for her before shutting it behind me.

"I don't know. They're just perfect together you know?" she said kicking her shoes off.

"Yeah but you gotta let them figure that out on their own."

"All I was doing was helping them guide their way into this whole new territory."

"And that's where you should end it."

"I know but maybe we could you know push them along."

"My little match maker, you should stop while you're ahead."

I placed a kiss on the top of her head as we started watching a movie. She was my little match maker, determined to set up the two people, that should be dating, well have been practically dating since we were all in diapers. I wasn't the match maker, my girlfriend was. I wasn't about to go into uncharted territory with those two because stuff was most likely bound to come out especially about Dani and me having sex way before Blake and I started dating.

With this situation my little match maker was on her own. I was not going to be helping her with two of the most stubborn people on the school campus.

* * *

**I don't own anything Covenant related.  
Please let me know what you think. Just click the little green button. **


	19. Eighteen

**So this chapter, I wasn't sure how to go about this so hopefully it turned out ok. Let's see, I'm not sure what else to say. Other than that I will try my hardest to update soon. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Birthdays**

Today was my birthday. Not just any birthday, my eighteenth birthday which meant that I was going to be ascending in less than eight hours, at eleven fifty six tonight, I'd have my full powers. Blake didn't seem worried. Why wasn't she worried, that would be because, I never told her _what _went into the ascension. I didn't want to worry. She figured we just party too hard because when Reid came back to their dorm room, to be with Dani, he looked like shit and was still down the following Monday. The day I thought Caleb was going to end up dying because he called Dani, Reid's bitch.

Caleb told me that I should just tell her the truth. The weird thing is I have told her all about the powers and the ascension I just haven't told her _what_ happens when we ascend. I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to tell her about this whole thing. Maybe if I just blurted it out we'd be able to do it.

"Babe," Blake said breaking me out of my internal debate.

"Huh, I mean what?"

"Your little mouse is gonna die of exhaustion if you keep thinking that hard."

I dropped my face into her hair.

"You know the ascension thing?" I asked.

"What about it?"

"There's more to it."

"Meaning?"

"That when I come back, I'm going to look like shit."

"Yeah, so did Reid when he came back."

"It's not because of drinking."

"It isn't?"

"Nope."

"Then what is the real reason?"

I produced a botched up drawing I made. I drew a stick figure with with lightening shooting towards it, well it could be coming out of it I don't know, it looked like both when I witnessed Pouge and Reid going through it. **(AN: If you've seen Harry Potter 3. It's the drawing that Draco gives Harry during class when Snape is their subsititute for Defense the Dark Arts. Link is at the end of the chapter)**

"Who drew this?" she chuckled.

"I did..."

"Oh. I'm not making fun of you. Um, what is it?"

"That is me. The lightening happens when eleven fifty six happens tonight."

"Are you fucking with me or something?"

"No."

"You aren't going to like catch up on fire or anything like that?"

"No. why would I catch on fire?"

"You're getting electrocuted!"

"No. Okay it looks like it is but I'm not I swear, it's just I don't how to explain you'd almost have to be there."

"Promise you aren't going to smell like burnt hair or something?"

"Promise."

I laid a kiss on the back of her neck. Around ten o'clock I met up with the guys, male bonding shit, well really it was to make sure I didn't freak out.

"Promise you'll be okay?" Blake asked.

"I promise."

"What time should you be back by?"

I looked over at Caleb.

"The latest is at one," he answered for me.

I leaned down and kissed her one last time before we headed out. She was going to hang out with the girls while us guys did something.

"You okay baby boy?" Reid smirked, "You look a little green."

I shot him a look. We ended up going to the Simm's colony house. Our dad's were supposed to be here but they said that they didn't have to be. So they weren't coming and it was just the four of us then. I was freaking out on the inside, granted they could all read me like a book but they never said a word about. All of them, well I'm not sure about Caleb, so the other two were most likely freaked out too about the whole thing.

"So how does this whole thing work?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain, you've seen it though," Caleb told.

That didn't help me, what so freaking ever. All I knew was the I was going to be "struck" by lightening and have searing pain shoot through me and then I'd collapse on the ground most likely knocked out.

"That doesn't really help me," I pointed out.

"It's not like we're going to let anything happen to you," Reid said.

"Yeah but still..."

I stopped while I was ahead, I knew I was most likely not going to get any answers because hell the guys probably really couldn't describe it.

I had two minutes to spare and I was freaking out. I had three shots of vodka to help me out some, well just to take the edge off really.

"Ready?" Caleb asked.

I shot him a dirty look. Hell fucking no I wasn't ready. I had a buzz going right now, I feel like I could puke and I'm going to be fucking electrocuted. I don't think anyone could be ready for what was about to happen. We agreed that they were going to turn around and not watch. The whole thing lasted about thirty seconds but it still took a lot out of you. Even if they heard me scream like a little girl, they can't say anything because we've heard each other, besides Caleb.

"Don't hold your breath," Pouge told at the last minute.

I couldn't being to describe how this felt. I couldn't think. I couldn't breath. I couldn't focus. I couldn't see. I couldn't feel. I was literally numb. I felt dead if that's what happens when you die. The time it took for me to ascend felt like forever. I dropped to my knees gasping for my breath.

"Dude you okay?" I heard Reid ask.

"I think I'm going to puke," I heaved.

Yeah, that caused all of them to move out of the way. And that is pretty much what I did; I puked my guts out. I kneeled there, trying to catch my breath and figure out if I wanted to either A) pass out or B) puke again or C) both puke and pass out. I think I'm going to go with option C.

"Don't even think about passing the fuck out," Pouge all but demanded.

I didn't say anything, I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure if I was able to talk. Two of the guys were on either side of me, lifting me up by my armpits.

"Should we try and let him stand?" Caleb asked.

"I am standing," I mumbled.

Then both sets of hands were gone and I was standing up by myself. Yeah, no standing wasn't an option.

"And down he goes," I heard Reid snicker.

Litterally I went down, all but collapsing. I don't know how long we stayed down in the basement before we made it back to my dorm room where Blake was waiting for me.

"You got him B?"

A mumbled response. My ears felt like there were cotton balls stuffed in them.

"Baby."

"Hmm?"

"Can you get changed?"

"Idunno."

"Wanna try?"

I shook my head.

"Wanna just wear your boxers to bed?"

"Yeah."

I somehow made it to my bed and under the covers. Blake maybe but I'm not sure. When I woke up I looked at the clock and it read back, fifty twenty three. My head was pounding, stomach churning and mouth dry. I tried sitting up but I realized that Blake was curled into my side _and _my whole fucking body hurt.

"Ty?"

I looked over to my side.

"You okay?" Blake asked.

I shrugged.

"I'll be right back."

She moved from my side, making her way to the bathroom.

"Take these," she instructed.

She handed me some pills along with an opened bottle of water. I gratefully took the pills, letting the water rehydrate my dry mouth.

"Let's go back to sleep," she suggested.

I could sleep for the next week and feel like I haven't gotten enough. Blake laid on her side while I curled around her, willing all the pain to go away. Sleep came very easy for me (not surprising).

My birthday was complete. I didn't want anything from Blake other than her being with me. I had my full powers and I didn't die. I just had to survive the rest of high school and it was onto college.

**

* * *

www(dot)homeofthenutty(dot)com/movies/screencaps/?album=34&pid=89022#top_display_media  
I don't own anything covenant related  
****Let me know what you think by leaving a review :) **


	20. Nineteen

**-It's only one chapter update this time. It's the only one that's complete and ready to go. I'm going to let you all know that there are probably about four or five chapters left in this story :(. I might do a second part of Tyler and Blake but I'm not sure yet. If I do I'll let you all know.  
-Updates: So I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. I _might _be taking a small hiatus for about two weeks tops. I just transferred colleges so I'll be starting my new semester this coming Monday and I want to be able to focus on getting around the campus and getting a hang on my classes. I will let you all know on the next update, not sure if it'll be ****one or two chapters but hopefully I'll get it up by Sunday at the latest.  
****-kvsgrl: This chapter is for you. I'm sure you'll understand as you read through it.**

* * *

**Double Date**

Reid and Dani officially started dating about a month ago. About fucking time. Blake was determined for the four of us to go on a double date. As for Lexi and Caleb, I think they're dating but I couldn't tell you. They are closer than before. Lexi wasn't telling anyone anything but I believe that ever since the dare they've been dating.

Blake some how managed to convince Dani and Reid to come on a double date with us. I had nothing to do with it. Reid cornered me demanding how _he_ got drug into him. I told him and I quote "How the fuck would I know?". He got pissy and stormed off. Yeah like I said so not my fault.

So that leads us here. We were currently sitting at the diner after seeing some _When A Stranger Calls._ Reid wanted to freak the girls out but we knew better because freaking the girls out meant no sex. Of course I don't know if Dani and Reid made it that far but it was possible.

"How did you two manage to get us to do this?" Reid asked.

"Our persuasive ways," Blake grinned.

"Right," I drawled out.

She shot me a look.

"So is Lexi and Caleb officially dating?" Dani asked.

"You're supposed to know that!" Blake whined.

"I have a feeling they've been dating since the dare or a little before. They did get close once Sarah was out of the picture," I pointed out.

"I'm going to say that your plan might have back fired on those two," Reid stated.

"Why?" Blake pushed.

"Okay, granted they were all smiles and shit that Friday _but_ they didn't say anything straight out whether they were going to or not. For all you know they could've been making fun of someone or something or telling a joke. _So _your plan _could've_ back fired."

"Touche Garwin, touche," Blake said flatly.

He had a smug grin on plastered on his face. I sat there observing my two best friends. They're perfect for each other. Both knowing how to calm each other down and bring each other out. And they were disgusting, lovey dovey and all that shit. Reid Garwin lovey dovey, holy crap right? Never in a million years had I thought I'd see this. Really they're relationship, in my opinion, got more hands on and physical than it was before. Yeah they hugged, the pecks on the foreheads and cheeks and slept in the same bed but it seemed like there was something more between them.

"So I heard something a while back and I had a question about your two relationship," Blake said.

Both Dani and Reid looked at her. I knew what this was about and I knew what was going to happen.

"And what did you hear?" Dani pressed.

"That you two were friends with benefits," Blake answered.

The new couple looked at each other and back at Blake. I caught Dani's eye, she knew I told her. I half shrugged and went back to my food.

"And what do you think?" Reid asked.

"I, personally think you guys were," she replied.

"And who was the one that told you this?"

"Tyler."

I mentally scolded myself. Both of them were looking at me. The table was silent.

"So were you guys ever?" Blake pushed more.

"I suppose you'd really call it best friends with benefits but really we were there if we had an itch that needed scratched," Dani confirmed.

"Seriously? And you weren't dating?"

"Friends with benefits never really meant that you were dating," Reid said slowly.

"True but seriously, you never noticed feelings towards each other?"

"It was there but we never acted on it," Dani told.

"How could you have not acted on it?"

"We were comfortable at where our relationship was. It's not like I haven't fucked any other girl and she hasn't dated any other guy. We were sort of just there if we needed each other," Reid explained.

Blake looked satisfied with her answer. We somehow got onto our sex lives. Turns out they've had sex already as a couple.

"So you two were each others first?" Blake asked.

"Yup. Tyler was yours?" Dani questioned back.

"Yeah. Tyler, you never did tell me who your's was," Blake said, turning towards me.

I choked on the soda that I just took a swig of. She patted my back in efforts to help on me.

"Yes, baby boy, who was your first," Reid smirked.

Blake _and_ Dani looked at me. This was going to be a good one.

"Are you going to tell me?" Blake pushed.

I took a deep breath before telling my answer.

"Dani," I mumbled.

She looked at me.

"Oh."

Her voice was so small.

"It kinda just happened," I told.

I looked at Dani for some sort of help.

"I have to pee, I'll be back," Reid said.

"I'm just gonna...yeah," Dani mumbled out, getting up and following her boyfriend.

I turned towards Blake.

"Hey," I said softly.

"When?"

"Baby look at me," I urged quietly.

Her blue eyes met mine.

"It happened once," I told, "I know this isn't an excuse but we were both drunk."

"When?"

"Tenth grade, way before we started dating."

"Before or after I came around?"

"After. It was when we were starting that English project for Jenkins. We were trying to figure out when and how we should do that project. You went back to Ohio for the weekend."

She seemed okay.

"You don't hate me do you?" I asked, just to make sure.

"What? No! I was surprised it was Dani. It's weird you know since she and Reid were FWB."

"You know I love you and only you right?"

"Yes. And I love you and only you."

I kissed her lightly on the forehead. The the other half our double date came back sitting down not really knowing what to say.

"You are a BFF slut," Blake called Dani.

"I'm sorry?" Dani asked.

"You're a BFF slut. Like you've had sex with half of your best friends."

Dani's face held pure confusion. Hell even I was confused.

"Have you gone all the way with all four of them?" Blake blurted

"Caleb and Pouge, they would be awkward. How am I a BFF slut though?"

"Like you've had sex with two of four of your best friends, obviously it. Okay well really not sluttish but it's weird."

The rest of the date was filled with laughter and more stories about our childhoods, the ones we hadn't told.

I kew Dani knew, that Blake wasn't angry about the whole situation, which I'm glad she wasn't. The cat was finally out of the bag. Blake now knew about Dani and I. She didn't hate me and I guess she figured it was someone close. I still didn't understand the whole BFF slut. I don't think I ever will but at least she didn't get jealous of the whole situation which I'm happy for. I guess any other things that would come up might seem less of a big deal. Hopefully if we had another double date nothing too dramatic would out.

* * *

**I don't own anything covenant related.  
Let me know what you think, personally not a big fan of the end of the chapter, but let me know anyways. **


	21. Twenty

**All righty folks, this is going to be probably the last post for the story for about a week. I thought my schedule for school was going to be much more demanding if thats you want to call it but I'm basically going the sames days as my last semester. I'm taking a slight break from the story just to get my bearings at my new school and just to get some of the new chapters done. I also wanted to let you know that there's probably three chapters left in this and that's including the epilogue of the story. I think that's about it. So hopefully this will hold you over for about a week.**

**

* * *

**

**Valentines Day**

Valentines day. The one day of the year where everything should be prefect. I got a ring for Blake. Well a promise ring. Dani helped me pick it out. It wasn't what you would expect. It was white gold with a black onyx heart with diamonds surrounding it. I don't know why but it looked like her. It was down between that one and another one that was two small hearts attached to each other with diamonds in the center. Dani agreed as soon as she the one I got, that that ring was the one for Blake.

Blake was helping Dani get ready. Reid and Dani finally confessed their feelings to each other. It was so freaking annoying hearing Reid say how hot Dani was, I'm not going to lie she is pretty but I didn't need to know about it all the fucking time. He was whiney when some guy gave her more attention than normal. So with the girls getting together that left us here in the dorm room playing video games until we needed to get ready.

"So where are you taking baby girl?" I asked.

"The country club," Reid answered.

"Anything afterwards?"

"That bed and breakfast."

"Planning on getting lucky?"

"Gotta try somehow. What are you doing?"

"Taking her to Midnight Sun. Ever since we found it for you guys, she fell in love with it."

"Then?"

"Back to my place."

"Rents?"

"Out of town, Boston I think."

"All night?"

"Yup."

"Planning on getting lucky?"

"Possibly."

Yeah, I wanted sex, so sue me. I wasn't going to do something if she didn't want to do something, didn't really matter to me on what we did after dinner, I just knew that I wanted to give her the ring.

"You might want to go get ready," I told Reid, "She said baby girl was almost finished."

Reid followed my advise, not even fifteen minutes later, he was out the door going to pick Dani up. I quickly followed suit because Blake told me that she just needed to get dressed and she was ready. I got dressed in a pair of black pants and dark gray button up shirt and a blue vest. Blake wanted me to match tonight. I made my way down to her dorm room, going in as soon as I got to the door.

"You're early," I heard her say from the bathroom.

"You said as soon as Reid left, I should get ready and here I am," I said sitting down on her bed.

"Give me ten."

I waited ten minutes for her to get ready. When she came out she was in dark blue strapless dress and the heels I deemed, her 'fuck me heels' (they made her legs go on for miles). Her hair was in a curled and pulled to the side.

"You look beautiful," I told kissing her lightly.

"Thank you."

I grabbed her jacket holding it open for her. I held my hand

"What time are the reservations?" Blake asked.

"At seven," I answered, starting the car.

True to my word, from our first anniversary date, I let her help plan this night. Well most of it. She suggested the dinner and I suggested hanging out at my place. So we basically met in the middle for tonight. I wish she would've let me plan this by myself but I wasn't about to go in the dog house because we made a deal on when I could surprise her, sucks but whatever.

"I'm surprised you willingly let me help plan this," Blake said.

"I promised you that I'd let you plan this with me and that I could surprise you with your birthday, christmas and anniversary."

"I'm surprised you remembered that."

"Why wouldn't I?"

She simply shrugged before turning her attention towards the scenery outside. Twenty minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. I quickly got out, rounding the car to open Blake's door.

"My lady," I grinned, holding my hand out.

"You're corny," Blake teased, taking my hand.

I closed the door behind her before we headed in. I didn't even have to open my mouth to the hostess, she already knew who I was since, Blake and I try to come around once a month and she's usually here when we were. We managed to get our normal out on the closed in patio.

"It's becoming a habit isn't it?" Blake asked.

"Meaning?"

"That we've been becoming regulars."

"It happens, but be proud we aren't coming here once a week, like the diner."

"Very true."

Our waiter came around getting our drink and food orders. Tonight was what we needed. It was our last semester of our high school careers. It's just been stressful. Bucking up on class work, finishing up our senior projects and getting ready for our mid terms in about two weeks. It was just nuts with everything coming together. By the time we got out of the restaurant, the ring was weighing down in my pants pocket. I didn't want to give it to her over dinner because I felt like it was too cliché because that's usually when every guy gives their girl jewelry. So I have decided last minute just to place it near her when she's not paying attention and see what her reaction was.

Once we got back to my place, she got changed into one of my shirts and a pair of shorts and I got changed into sweatpants and an undershirt. While she was in the bathroom I placed the ring where the movies were, before flipping the TV. We were having a movie night too, she was picking the movie out.

"My turn to choose right?" Blake asked coming out.

"Yup."

I watched her closely as she looked through the movies. She sort of just froze as I noticed her hand land on the small velvet box. She slowly turned towards me.

"What is this?" she asked, holding the box in front of herself.

"You could open to see," I urged.

I watched her flip the tiny box open, gasping as she saw the piece nestled inside. She looked between the ring and me.

"It's promise ring," I told her, getting up from the bed.

"Oh I love it!"

She practically jumped me, wrapping her arms around my neck, pressing kisses onto my neck. I am proud of myself, I picked out the right one, even if I did have some help. I grabbed the gift from out of her hand and slipped the ring on.

"I think it looks good," she smiled admiring the ring on her finger.

I kissed her neck, pulling her towards the bed. She met me for each kiss, keeping up with me. I rolled her onto her back, pulling her shirt up over her head. We resumed our making out, gripping newly exposed skin. I sucked on the junction of where her shoulder met the base of her neck. Her whimpers and sighs spurred me on. I was so close, my hand was right there. Right at the edge of her shorts, going in for the "kill" and before I knew what was going on her hand grabbed my wrist pushing it away. I jerked away looking down at her as she looked away shyly.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"I can't really..."

"Oh..oh!"

Before I could think, her hand was in my pants, gripping me. My breath caught in my throat quickly turning into a groan. As much as I wanted her to give me a blowjob, I didn't want to leave her hanging and frustrated. I was a gentleman.

"Babe," I gritted out.

Her hand stopped moving.

"No, don't please," I begged.

"Why?" she asked.

"You don't have to. I don't want to leave you hanging."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm going to go to the bathroom."

I slowly and awkwardly getting off the bed, making my way to the bathroom. I got a shower, a very cold shower. Once I got out, we curled up together, watching a movie and sharing chaste kisses here and there.

Granted tonight didn't go as planned, me getting lucky as Reid would've said, but she loved the ring and she didn't leave me was all that mattered. With her wearing the finger, I knew she wanted me and only me which made me smile, my blinding white smile, as she called it. Yup, I'd say this Valentine's Day was perfect for me.

* * *

**I don't own anything covenant related.  
The ring and Blake's dress are up on my profile.  
Please review it makes me happy :) **


	22. Twenty One

**All righty. Turns, out I didn't really need to take that long off. Of course, it _has _been about a week. Let's see, like I said in the last chapter, there are about three chapters left including the epilogue. So this update, is the last update of the story. So there's this chapter, the next one and finally the epilogue. I'm not sure if I'm going to do any outtakes, just really haven't thought that far ahead. The only one I can think of is the going back to chapter six, 'getting somewhere' when, Tyler tells Blake about his relationship with Dani and then I realized that it's most likely going to be in the Caleb and Lexi story, so now I'm not going to. So which leads me back to square one with not putting any outtakes up. So I guess I'll let you know what's going on by the last chapter.  
Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Tensions**

We had about a month left and a half left to go in our senior year. My group of friends were finally paired off. Pouge and Kate, Caleb and Lexi, Reid and Dani (finally) and then Blake and I. We were finishing up last minute projects for some of our classes and cramming our brains with more school work. More or less, frying our brains to mush.

Our families were having trouble. Ever since Caleb's dad died back in September, since he willed his powers to his son during the whole thing with Chase, Reid's dad was getting bad. We were all trying to find something that'll stop the aging when we used.

At this point, we've gone through almost half of the library in the Danver's colony, then we were going to go through the Parry's and then the Garwin's and then finally ours. Hopefully we'd be able to find something. We haven't found anything yet and tensions were getting thicker, which didn't go unnoticed by the girls.

We all hated not telling them anything but we didn't want them burdened with all of this at the moment. Yes, we should tell them but we just didn't know how any of them would take it. And unfortunately it's starting to take a toll on Reid and baby girls relationship. It wasn't good. Dani was starting to feel that she couldn't trust him, and it didn't help that Lauren Hill, the queen of the Juniors, was up Reid's ass, trying to get in his pants, determined to break Dani and him up.

Dani was currently curled up against me, her breathing a steady rhythm against my chest. Reid and her were knit picking at each other and it was starting to take a toll on her. The bad thing about them was that they were both stubborn and I knew that they weren't going to go right out and say what was wrong. Blake barged through the door.

"Shit!" Blake whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize she was in here."

"It's fine, come here."

She curled up on the other side of me. Both my girls on either side of me. Perfect right now, I'd say.

"How is she?" Blake asked.

"Okay, I guess. She's not really talking. I wish Reid would talk to her."

"Why won't they?"

"Stubborn. You know how they are."

"True but it's unbalancing the whole dynamics of the group."

"I know but you just need to let them do this on their own."

I kissed her forehead. This was a fucked up situation. I knew that Blake was worried about our relationship. She didn't have to go out and say it but I could tell by the way she acted around me, she seemed guarded. I didn't know what to do. One side of me wanted to tell her about the whole searching but then the other side didn't want me to say anything about the whole situation.

I guess I fell asleep because what woke me up was something cold. Baby girls feet. The one thing that was always cold when she woke up. I trapped her feet in between legs making her stop.

"Go talk to him," I urged Dani.

"I don't wanna," she mumbled.

"He's back in your room."

She didn't make an effort to more.

"Up and go," I told.

"You might want to go, he's blowing up my boyfriends phone," Blake explained.

Once Reid text you and didn't get what he wanted, it was never ending; he wasn't going to stop texting until he got what he wanted. I told her that if she wasn't there in five minutes, I'd be sending a search party out to her. Reid was supposed to text me when she got there.

"Think they'll talk?" Blake asked as soon as the door shut.

"I don't know. It's hard to say," I shrugged.

I knew she wanted to ask something but she wasn't coming out right and saying anything about it. We laid there for who knows how long in silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Blake pondered.

She didn't wait for me to answer.

"Why is everything so tense?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like you guys are all intense when we're together it seems like you're waiting for some sort of news that could be devastating."

I sighed trying to think of how I was going to skim over the subject.

"Just family stuff," I answered vaguely.

"Okay. Is everything all right?"

"For the most part."

"Will you tell me whats wrong?"

"Blake..."

"Never mind then."

She got up, shoving her shoes back on her feet.

"Blake. Wait a minute," I told her.

"Wait a minute? Tyler I've been waiting for god knows how long and I haven't gotten anything from your mouth other than it's family related. I'm tried of fucking waiting!" Blake exclaimed.

"You have to trust..."

"I do trust you Tyler. I'm getting frustrated because anything related to your family you won't talk to me about it. I get it if you don't feel comfortable about talking about it but seriously give me some answers."

"I want to tell you but..."

"But what? You made a pact with the guys saying you weren't involving the girls? Your dad's made you promise not to tell? If you haven't noticed this whole god damn situation is taking a toll on some of our relationships! Dani and Reid pick at each other. Caleb is being an asshole to Lexi and you won't tell me anything! The only relationship that's somewhat normal is Pouge and Kate's! I want my relationship back to the way it was and not having things being kept from me!"

"B..."

"Just don't try and make excuses okay? I'm tired of this."

"Will you just listen to me for a fucking minute? What do you want me to tell you? Tell you that Caleb's dad died because he willed his powers to his son during the whole Chase fiasco? That the powers are seductive? That Reid's dad is on the verge of dying because he keeps using? That every time we fucking use, a little of us dies away? That there's a chance that I could be dead before I turn thirty five? That we have been in our colony houses looking through hundreds of books trying to find something that can reverse our aging effect every time we use? What the hell do you want me to tell you Blake; because obviously you don't want to hear any of it since you keep cutting me off."

Blake's mouth dropped open as I shouted. She's never seen me mad. Hardly anyone has ever seen me mad.

"Tyler..."

"Don't, okay? I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd be pissed that I never told you that when we used our powers that a little of us would die. It's bad enough that there is a possibility that we could end up dying from it if we can't find some sort of loophole. Just go please."

This was our first big fight. If you want to call it that.

"I'll text you or something," I told her, going into the bathroom.

I heard the main door shut as she left. I felt frustrated she wouldn't let me talk, tell her what was going on because I was going to tell her but she seemed to not care until I finally started yelling. I quickly dialed Caleb's number, seeing if he could help me out with the situation.

"Hello?" Caleb answered.

"I need help," I told into the phone.

"For?"

"I sort of ripped into Blake."

"Why?"

"She asked why everything was so tense lately and I told her it had to do with our family and she's like it always has to do with them. I tried to explain it to her but she kept cutting me off and I just got fed up and blurted out what was going on."

"And what did she say?"

"She seemed to want to try and be sympathetic but I just didn't want to hear because she didn't let me say anything the first time."

"What are you doing now?"

"By myself. I asked her to go. I just couldn't stand it you know? I know I should have told her a hell of a lot sooner but I just didn't want to you know?"

"It was a mistake on all of our parts for not telling the girls but we all agreed this whole thing shouldn't include them."

"I actually yelled at her."

"I'm sure you two will be back to normal in a couple of days."

"I hope you're right."

"I have to go. Lexi's getting impatient. I'm gonna tell her about the whole situation."

"All right."

"I'll let you know what happens. If it makes you feel any better, Pouge told Kate."

"Not really."

"Let's just hope Reid tells baby girl."

"Highly doubt he will."

"We can wish can't we?"

"True. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up, feeling a tiny bit better. I was going to tell her because I knew she was going to push for answers but when she kept cutting me off, I just blew up. I understood that she wanted to know what was going on but sometimes we weren't allowed to tell. Our dad's said we could tell them about this if we wanted to, but we opted to keeping them out of the light for now. We didn't want them on our ass anymore than what they were now. It's not like we used a whole bunch, we rarely used, well at least I don't think we all rarely used, sometimes we'd catch Reid using when he was playing pool. Using plus Reid equals a pissed off Dani.

I couldn't tell you how much later it was when someone knocked on the door.

"It's open," I called out.

The door opened, revealing Blake.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

I looked at her, seeing if she was going to continue.

"I was getting worried that you weren't telling me anything. I got paranoid that you could've been cheating on me. And it makes me mad when you don't tell me anything. I get that it has to do with your family but I'm here on the side waiting to help but you don't tell me anything. I should've let you speak before jumping down your throat," she continued.

"Do you want to know why we didn't want to tell you girls everything about our family?"

She shook her, still standing in front of the closed door.

"Because if we tell you something, it might be taken out of proportion and there's a chance you girls will be on our asses. We understand that you want to help us but we have to do these things on our own because you don't know what's going on all the time," I explained.

She didn't say anything, she looked like she wanted to cry.

"Blake I love you to death but you have to let me tell you about these sort of things on my own. I can't just blurt it out in the open because I don't know who's listening and they might get me committed if they over heard anything."

I pulled her into me.

"I'm sorry," she cried into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry too."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"I deserved it."

"No you didn't."

We stood there, wrapped in each others arms. We were both sorry. She shouldn't have kept cutting me off and then I shouldn't have yelled at her. At least we both apologized for our faults in the whole situation. I'm just hoping that this doesn't happen again. I understand that she wants to help me out but there's times when she just doesn't understand the whole situation and doesn't need to be in it. Hopefully the tension will disappear soon.

* * *

**I don't own anything covenant related.  
Let me know what you think :) **


	23. Twenty Two

**So not a big fan of this chapter. I guess I just wanted to prove they could have a normal party without the drama. I don't know. I guess, I also wanted to show that Blake's brother TJ actually likes and is willing to help Tyler. But the end does make you smile. Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Parties**

We had exactly two weeks before we graduated. Blake's birthday was today, May 17, which meant we graduate May 31. So ready to get our of school and onto college. We were planning a party for Blake. Hopefully a much better one for her than what happened at baby girls birthday party. We were having it at my place.

Right now the guys and I were fixing the house up. Making sure nothing breakable was out and that the rooms not to be messed with were shut and locked. Drinks were set out, the dj booth was set up and stairs blocked off.

"So where are the girls?" Pouge asked.

"Lexi's place I think. They were getting ready and then heading over here," Caleb answered.

"Hopefully this party will go better than the last one," I said.

I caught Reid's eye. He glared at me. Luckily everything was okay between the two now. The girls were coming over later once they were done getting ready.

"You're parents seriously don't care if the party is here?" Pouge asked.

"Nope. They'd rather have it here than somewhere else, where people would be driving. Since we are close to the school people can just walk."

"So the key jar is on the table right at the door, anyone who has a drink in their hands either are staying here or getting a ride from someone who hasn't been drinking," Caleb told.

"Is there going to be someone willing to give rides though?" Pouge asked.

"I think TJ said he'd help out and then a couple of his friends. Most people know they need to be out by one but TJ and said he'd be there most of the night starting around ten."

Luckily TJ was pretty cool with this. He said he wasn't going to hover but he was going to keep an eye out just in case anything bad would happen. If you're wondering how I managed to get him to help out, I couldn't tell you, I'm going to go out on a limb and say Blake convinced him.

"All right boys go get your asses ready!" I heard Kate say coming through the front door.

The party started in about an hour and I didn't see the point of us getting dressed up. What we were wearing in my opinion were fine. We didn't even have to get dressed up for Dani's birthday party.

"Okay, never mind you guys are," she concluded once she actually walked in.

Yeah, we were dressed, they didn't have to worry about that.

"You're missing two," Reid pointed out.

"Dani is being a pain, she refuses to wear heels," Lexi explained.

"And what does Blake have to do with her not wanting to wear heels?" I asked.

Both girls looked at each other.

"She better not be..."

Blake and Dani walked in.

"Blake you better not have given her those converses!" Kate said.

"Nope, didn't give her them," Blake grinned, sitting down on my lap.

I looked down at baby girls feet. I kissed the side of Blake's head.

"I think she looks better with the converses," I said in her ear.

"I agree."

"By the way happy birthday."

She turned her head towards me. She laid a small kiss on my lips in thanks.

"What time is everyone supposed to come?" Pouge asked.

"Around eight, some a little early," Kate said.

Right on time, people started flowing through the door. Everyone knew the deal with the keys. By the time most people rolled around, the jar was completely filled. Making sure people knew which keys were theirs we made sure they put their names on it.

Music was blaring and drinks were flowing.

"Dance with me!" Blake giggled.

She drug me to dance floor, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"So tell me something, why didn't you want anything for your birthday?" I asked.

"Because you're all I want and I got my birthday gift when I got accepted into Boston."

"Can you believe that we'll be like ten minutes away from each other?"

"Nope. I'm excited. Now we don't have to worry about each other straying."

"I wouldn't stray from you."

"You better not. You wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're balls are mine if you do."

I pressed my lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

"So far this party is a lot better than last time," she said.

"Yes, I know and luckily they're better now."

Which was true. I was glad, that we didn't have to worry about those two getting ready to kill each other.

"Can I tell you something Mr. Simms," Blake said.

"And what is this something?"

"I'm horny."

Yeah. She was drunk. Drunk Blake equaled horny Blake. I found that out a couple of months ago, at some random party that was held at the Dells.

"And what did you want me to do about it?" I pushed.

"Maybe you know...help me out."

"And how did you want me to you know, help you out?"

"Maybe you could you know either..hic..use your fingers or your...hic...cock."

I glanced at the wall clock behind her head. Luckily it was just going on one, meaning the party was over.

"Let's go upstairs."

I knew she'd agree. She practically dragged me up the stairs. Luckily I caught Dani's eye, who knew what was going on.

"So maybe once we get in your room, you'll help me fix my problem right?" Blake said.

"Yeah, I'll help you fix your problem."

Fat chance that was going to happen. I knew for a fact she'd pass out before anything _would_ happen. I helped her out of her dress. I had a plan. I was going to the bathroom, letting her get ready for the sex we're supposed to be having. I took my time before heading back into my room. Just like I knew would happen, Blake was curled up in a ball wearing one my shirts, passed out already. I curled around her, burying my face into her neck.

"Happy birthday," I murumered.

She mumbled something out but I couldn't understand her.

"Love you."

"Love you more."

That I heard. I smiled against her skin, letting sleep over take me.

Her birthday was a success. Granted, she got drunk but it was her birthday and I wasn't going to deny her anything. I couldn't believe that in less than two weeks, we were going to be graduating high school. I was estatic, ready to get out of this town for a while, try and live on my own. Luckily Blake wasn't going to be too far away from well, she's like five, ten minutes away, so I wouldn't have any withdraws like Dani and Reid were going to have to go through. Yeah, I was ready for school to be over. Ready to graduate and ready to get out of town. Ready to party I guess you'd say.

* * *

**I don't own anything Covenant related.  
Let me know what you think :) **


	24. Epilouge

**So this is it. The last chapter for 'The One'. I want to thank you for reading and sticking with it.  
-Big props to kvsgrl and midnightquiver. Big smiles :D from me. You two rock and kept pushing me for more updates :)  
-As for a sequal...most likely. I'm only doing two stories with these two. Not sure if I'm going to go through all the years of college, just tidbits here in there. Not sure yet though. Haven't even started proccessing the new story for Blake and Tyler.  
****-The Caleb and Lexi story is coming very slowly. I'm not sure when I'll post it but I will, promise! Might just take my hand in multi-writing, the C/L story and the sequal of B/T.  
-Next project: Twilight story. Edward and Bella story. I have it in the works right now. Just finish an outline for a couple of chapters, now it's just down to typing it and actually posting it. Not sure when it'll happen BUT I can tell you that the title is 'Enchanted' yes if you're wondering after the Taylor Swift song. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

"...In first grade we were asked what we wanted to do when we grow up. Some said police officer, others fireman, teachers, singers and actors or astronauts. Me, I wanted to be president and rule the country. When we graduate today, we're going to go off to college. Party, make mistakes, make new friends, fall in love once or twice, learn a thing or two, graduate and finally get a job in the real world, where we'll probably get married, have a family and be happy and content in our lives. So my fellow classmates, I wish you luck and you become what you set out to be."

I was valedictorian. We were sitting in the stuffy auditorium waiting for Provost Higgins to give us our diplomas and wish us on our way. By the time we got our diplomas, we were all restless to get out of the school.

"Congratulations class of two thousand and six!" Provost Higgins smiled.

Shouts of excitement were heard and hats were thrown. Pictures taken before most of us headed off to the Dells to party.

We were all ready to get out this town. Some of us were going to Boston University, some Harvard and others University of New. The friends of mine that were going to be four hours away, we already were planning when we were going to get together first. We all promised both Reid and Dani to look after them. Kate and Pouge would look after Reid and then, Caleb, Lexi, Blake and I would keep an out for Dani. It's not that they didn't trust each other, it's just that they felt safer, better if we looked out for them.

This whole experience has been amazing. I wouldn't change anything that happened, good or bad, for a million dollars. I fell in love with someone who loves me back. I finally told someone about my secert and they didn't run for the hills. I was ready to start college. I was ready to get out there and help take on my fathers lawyer's office. I was ready to get down to business and start making the rest of my life with Blake.

Yeah I think she is the one.

* * *

**I don't own anything covenant related.  
One last time I promise. Let me know what you think :) **


End file.
